


Elven Hero

by Angel_of_spring



Series: elven hero: the tales of Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Elf Harry, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_spring/pseuds/Angel_of_spring
Summary: harry must deal with the tri-wizard tournament all well trying to make his bond with Draco stronger. DracoxHarry; SeamusxColinxDean; OliverxPercy, and many others. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Hermione bashing. Good Snape and Malfoy's. WARNING mention of abuse and suicidal thoughs and suicide attempt. Some mild Dark theme's present read at own risk. higher rating for later.





	1. charcter inheritance

_So people have said that they are a little confused on inheritance and the importance so let me clear things up:_ So the reason there is conflict is that there are people with special gifts and people without special gift. The people without these gifts are sometime jealous of those with special gifts and this is one of the main causes of conflict in the story,

_Also the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory   
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin_  
**Inheritance mentions:  
-Water Elf: creature of pure soul that is highly connected with the element of water.   
-Veela:** **The Veela is a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans. Their looks and especially their dance is magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them  
-Wood Elf: creature of strong will that is highly connected with the element of earth  
-Light Fae: The Light Fae is one of the two clans into which the Fae are divided, the other being the Dark Fae. Is innocent in heart and soul. Is very connected in magic and needs two mates to ground it.  
-Dragon blood: mated with a dragon that had the ability to change shape and is able to breathe fire if skill is developed.  
-Day Walker: they are born from a dark spell cast by Morgana La Fey; this spell was so powerful that it was irreversible. These are the vampires born not bitten and have the ability to walk in the day light  
-Demigod: The product of a god and a human mating  
\- Siren: Man-eating beautiful women or man whose song compels men to them. Only there mate can resist there call.  
-** **Dark** **Phoenix: shape-shifting bird who is able to be reborn.  
-** **Grim Reaper: The embodiment of death itself, the Grim Reaper comes to take your soul to the afterlife. Immortal.**  
\- Guardian angel: A guardian angel is an angel assigned to protect and guide a particular person, group, kingdom, or country. Immortal.

****__Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn’t not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who’s family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory’s.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry’s adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light fay; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred  & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.   
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore’s creation with his mate. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore’s creation. He is immortal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is cross posted from Fanfiction.net

English looks like this: blah, blah, blah

Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_

****__Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn’t not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who’s family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory’s.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry’s adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light fay; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred  & George: Dragon inheritance.

Summary _: harry must deal with the tri-wizard tournament all well trying to make his bond with Draco stronger. DracoxHarry; SeamusxColinxDean; CharliexPercy, and many others. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione bashing. Good Snape and Malfoy’s._

Elven hero

Chapter #1

Draco’s P.O.V

Tonight was the night that the three tri-wizard champions would be chosen and you could feel the tension. if a Gryffindor won they would just lord it over everyone’s head for eternity, if a Ravenclaw won they would cheer politely and then quickly return to their studies not really even caring about the tournament that much, if it was a snake they would smirk for a while then study about everything and anything they could so that they would survive, and if it was a Hufflepuff they would humbly accept the honour.  All in all almost everyone in the school was pumped for the tournament to begin. The only one that wasn’t was my little mate Harry. He was completely shaken. Our lack of bond also didn’t help in the matter. Because of the fact that we had only just discovered our inheritance we didn’t have time to form a proper mental bond; because of the required intimacy.

 Harry’s inheritance was also made matters worse, so to speak. You see where I was a veela; Harry was an elf; a submissive elf at that. He needed the bond to replace that parental bod that he never got to form when he was younger, but to help him mentally control the new magic he had coursing through his body. The added stress that we can hardly be together did not help him at all.

“And the finally the champion of Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory!” Dumbledore called and brought me back to reality. The Hufflepuff’s were going crazy as Cedric made his way up to the front of the great hall, shook Dumbledore’s hand, and made his way into the room with the other three champions. “Our three champions have now been selec...” Dumbledore started but was cut off as the goblet of fire suddenly began to shoot out red flames.

“Who do you think it will be Draco?” Blaise asked, but before I could answer Dumbledore yelled in anger.

“HARRY POTTER!” The room instantly became as quiet as a grave yard, and my heart stopped. Turning towards Harry only made my heart break.  My poor mate was shaking like a leaf as he was shoved, harshly, towards the headmaster. Said headmaster was standing there looking almost smug about the whole thing. My ears finally picked on the whispers of the crowded hall; the claims of cheating of our school mates, and the worries from the foreign schools. The foreign schools were, besides a select few, to see that something was clearly wrong with this situation.

Harry’s P.O.V

With one glance back at the great hall I shakily entered the room were the other champions were residing. The occupants of the room faced me as soon as the door was shut; causing me to feel more nervous than before.

“Do they vant us back in de hall?” Viktor the champion of Durmstrang asked.

“Harry are you alright?” Cedric asked moving closer to me, “Harry your name came out of the goblet didn’t it?”

“Ced w-what’s g-going on?” I asked looking up at the boy who helped save me from my relatives.

“Don’t worry little elf, nothing will happen to you as long as I am here,” Cedric stated; enclosing me in a hug as the door was thrown open by a group of very angry people. My instincts told me to run as far away from them as I could get.

“Mr. Potter, would you kindly explain why your name came out of the goblet of fire?” Dumbledore asked harshly; causing me to whimper and squeeze closer to Cedric.

“Did you just seriously ask Harry if he did this on purpose?” Cedric growled.

“What do you mean?” The headmistress of Beauxbatons academy asked.

“I’m saying Madame that Harry would never put himself in this kind of situation because look at him he is completely shaken up about this,” Cedric replied. The giantess just gave the two boys a smile of understanding to show her support.

“Mr. Diggory I demand that you allow me to question Mr. Potter; he owes us an explanation, now.”  The headmaster stated. The rest of the once angry group had accepted Cedric words just looked down upon the headmaster’s harsh words.

“You don’t have zey right to question minor without magic guardian,” Viktor stated gruffly and clamped his hand on Cedric’s shoulder.

Cedric’s P.O.V

“I don’t know what you are talking about Mr. Krum,” Dumbledore stated like he was above all others present; his glare never once left Harry. This caused the young elfling to become even more nervous, and served to make me even angrier. Harry becomes the little brother that I never had. I can still remember the look on the small boys face when he was brought to my house by my own father and Mr. Malfoy. Because all of the things he had been through and how he immediately bonded to me I was very protective of the younger boy.

“Zee boy is right you cannot speak to him vithout magic guardian,” Madame Maxime growled as she moved closer to Dumbledore.

“Very well Mr. Potter would you please tell me who your magic guardian is?” Dumbledore sneered.

“L-Lucius M-Malfoy,” Harry squeaked.

“Call him here then,” Bagman ordered impatiently. The man really was not very imposing for a tournament master; in fact he was even sweating as he spoke.

“Cedric take harry to call his magic guardian and make sure that he doesn’t run off,” Dumbledore stated with a dismissive look.

“ALBUS!” Madame Maxime yelled as I pulled Harry towards the floo. Said boy looked ready to start cry by this point.

“Harry wait here I will call Lucius,” I stated only receiving a nod in reply.

Author’s P.O.V

As the two contacted Harry’s magic guardian, the adults in the room were in a very one sided argument. Dumbledore was insisting that Harry was lying and that they did not need his magic guardian; well Madame Maxime was calmly telling him to suck it. The rest of the once angry mob was watching, unimpressed with, the so called ‘greatest wizard alive’.

“I do not care zat you t’ink he is lying we can proceed with’ out hiz magic guardian!” Maxine yelled in anger as three people came and joined the group; one of them obviously very shaken.

“Thank you Madame but I will be taking it from here,” Lucius stated, causing everyone to look at the regal man. He was a rather imposing site to behold, long, platinum blonde hair; ice like eyes. Standing an impressive 5’9 he was and elegant force to be trifled with.

“Of course Mr. Malfoy,” compiled the giantess as she stepped back.

“Now headmaster what seems to be the problem?” Lucius inquired as he laid a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder, giving the shaken boy a soft smile.

“It seems your young charge has entered himself in the tri-wizard tournament and he refuses to tell us how he has done it,” Dumbledore sneered turning slightly red in the face.

Harry’s P.O.V

“That’s not true; I would never enter anything like this voluntarily,” I stated pitifully as the man I had once trusted glared at me in anger.

“ _Calm down Harry. Both Lucius and I believe you and I am sure most of the people in this room do as well.”_ Cedric whispered; it calmed me down to hear that coming from the man that had become my adoptive brother. Without his help getting my inheritance would have been a very painful ordeal. When a person who has elven blood comes into their inheritance the cells in their body are re-arranged to accommodate the changes need for the new organs and bone structure. The process is unbearable alone. And since the parents usually help the elfling threw it, and I don’t have any parents; so Cedric stepped up and helped me through the whole process.

“Then tell me Mr. Potter how was it that your name was shot out of the goblet of fire? Hmm,” the headmaster stated.

“I-I don’t k-know sir.”

“Then what do you suggest that we do about it Mr. Potter?” the headmaster asked in the same condescending tone as the first question was stated.

“You will stop your badgering of this child at once headmaster; or would you rather me show this memory to the minister of magic,” Lucius growled,” he will not be participating in this tournament!”

“I must apologize, Lord Malfoy, the tournament is magically binding; he must participate or Mr. Potter will have his magic stripped of him,” Bagman stated sadly and my heart dropped in my stomach. If I lost my magic I would die.

“P-papa,” I whispered softly; causing Lucius to turn around and look at me,” I-I can’t lose m-my magic.”

“Don’t worry elfling even though I can’t get you out of it; I will promise you that you won’t do this alone,” Lucius stated sadly.

“D-did y-you just say elfling?” Bagman stuttered.

“Yes I did,” was all he got in reply.

“Then Mr. Potter wasn’t lying he really didn’t enter himself.”

“I am afraid I am confused? What is going on?” Dumbledore asked.

“When a creature of pureness that is underage is around this tournament the goblet, unless tampered with, will not allow them to participate. Mr. Potter, no matter how powerful he is, is not powerful enough to tamper with the goblet of fire,” Bagman snapped.

“Then there is nothing left for us to discuss,” the headmaster of Durmstrang institute stated gruffly as he placed a hand on Viktors shoulder and led him out of the room followed by Madame Maxime and Fleur following their example.

Draco’s P.O.V

“Can’t believe Potter tricked the goblet,” Crab said in aww of what had just happened. The great hall was filled with many different whispers; some wondering what had just happened and others complaining about my mate and claiming him a cheater.

“He didn’t trick anything and he didn’t cheat either. Got it,” I snapped at Crab.

“Why are you defending him; he is nothing but a Griffindork!” Goyle stated.

“Simple; he is my mate,” I said softly.

“Are you serious Draco?” Crab asked.

“Yes I found out this summer, and besides his blood wouldn’t let him participate.”

“What so you mean by his blood Draco?” Blaise asked.

“Simple Harry has elven inheritance and the tournament would not allow an underage water elf to participate,” I stated.

“WOW!” the three boys stated in sync. All of them looked hilarious with slack jaws and wide eyes.

“Now do you understand why I am not particularly happy about this situation? Harry could be seriously hurt in this tournament or worse his magic could be bound and he could die because of anything. I want no one from our house to hassle him. Do I make myself clear?” I asked in a steely voice. The house seemed to get the message as I got a bunch of nodding heads in reply, “good.

Cedric’s P.O.V

“Cedric before you leave I would like to have a word with you,” Dumbledore said in his usual grandfatherly voice; that sickened me to no end. Lucius was standing by Harry at the door waiting for me so we could get him down to Draco and quickly. Harry himself was looking rather meek next to the man.

“Sorry Headmaster, I need to get back to my dorm,” I stated and walked past the headmaster and towards he people I now considered family.

“C-cedric are you angry w-with me?” Harry asked softly as we neared the Hufflepuff dormitories.

“ _Never my little elf_ ; I am angry with the behaviour of the headmaster. The way he treated you was appalling,” I said and immediately brought the young elfling into a hug, “I will see you tomorrow morning.”

“Alright Ced,” Harry replied softly as I entered my common room completely exhausted.

Harry’s P.O.V

“Come now my little ward let us go to the dungeons so we can be with our mate and get you calmed down,” Lucius said taking my hand and pulling me towards our destination. My mind was a complete mess. The fact that I could lose my magic troubled me greatly, but the fact that my heritage was known to the headmaster troubled me more. He could claim I needed a different environment, take me away from my mate, and place me with someone of his choosing.

“P-papa,” I said as we reached the entrance of the Slytherin dorms.

“Yes Harry?”  
“You won’t let the headmaster take me away from you and place me with someone who he can control. Will you?

“Of course not you silly little elf; I would never allow Dumbledore to remove you from mine of Mr. Diggory’s care. You are much too important to us to allow anything to even come close to hurting you,” Luscious said seriously. The man gave me a soft pat on my shoulder and smile, “now let’s go find you mate.”

Draco’s P.O.V

“How much longer do you think Father and Harry will be?” I asked as I moved my queen; forcing Blaise to concede defeat as I had his king fully surrounded. Blaise just sighed, closed the chess set, and slumped back in his chair.

“I have no clue Draco,” Theo stated as he closed his charms textbook and put away the essay he had been working on; the boy was probably a bigger book worm then Granger

“Maybe you would all have a clue if you turned around,” My father drawled with a smirk. Turning around I came face to face with my father and my poor shaken mate. Harry looked like a bunny that had just escaped its most fierce predator.

‘H-hello D-Draco,” Harry stuttered softly.

“I will inform you of what happened later Draco; I need to speak with Severus first,” my father stated as he left the room.

“Are you alright Harry?” I asked pulling the shaken boy to the couch and onto my lap. He tensed at first but relaxed almost immediately.

“I’m a-alright D-dray; j-just shaken u-up,” he replied softly and laid his head on my shoulder.

“Are you still competing in the tournament Harry?” Theo asked.

“U-unfortunately T-Theodore; the tournament is an m-magical contract. I-if I don’t participate in the tournament t-then my magic w-will be bound and I c-could die,” Harry said sadly.

“Call me Theo, and you have my support Harry,” Theo stated kindly.

“You have the support of all the snakes Harry,” Blaise said.

Author’s P.O.V

Harry sat still on his mates lap. The people he thought were his enemies just promised him help; more than his own house would have offered him. His own house would have probably abandoned him because of jealousy, or because they believed him to be a cheater or even an attention seeker.

“ _Light Heart_ ,” Draco whispered, “What’s wrong?”

“Harry, are you going to be alright?” Blaise asked. Nothing seemed to work as Harry’s body has finally shut down from stress of the day’s events.

“Go put him to bed Draco he has had a long day,” Theo said. The blonde gave his friend a nod and picked Harry up; taking him to his own dorm.

Harry’s P.O.V

(The Next Day)

“… _Ake up light heart, wake up,”_ a voice called pulling me from the darkness I had drifted into. Blinking a few times I came face to face with my blonde mate, “ _Morning Light Heart.”_

“Dray w-where am i?” I asked groggily.

“You’re in my room Harry, you’re safe light heart,” Draco whispered as he ran a hand threw my hair.

“A-are your friends r-really going to help m-me?”

“Of course they are Harry.”

“Can I *yawn* go back to sleep Dray?”

“Go ahead love I will wake you in time for school.”

“Thank you Dray,” I said snuggling into his chest, allowing myself to be lulled to sleep by my mates’ heartbeat.


	3. chapter 2

English looks like this: blah, blah, blah

Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_

****__Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn’t not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who’s family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory’s.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry’s adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light fay; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred  & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charle: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).

Summary _: harry must deal with the tri-wizard tournament all well trying to make his bond with Draco stronger. DracoxHarry; SeamusxColinxDean; OliverxPercy, and many others. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione bashing. Good Snape and Malfoy’s._

Eleven Hero

Chapter 2

(Next morning at breakfast)

Draco’s P.O.V

“Come on Harry,” I said pulling the shaken boy towards the doors of the great hall. Said boy gave a weak protested as I directed him towards the belly of the harsh Hogwarts gossip.

“Draco, Harry! Wait up!” Cedric called as he came running towards us; the other champions following closely behind.

“Morning Cedric,” I say calmly as Harry runs over to his adopted brother.

“Glad we found you guys.” Cedric said ruffling Harry’s hair. The poor shaken boys seemed to just melt into his brother’s touch.

“What’s going to happen now, Draco?” Theo asked as he and the rest of the guys came over to our growing group. The nine of us were now standing just outside of the great hall with a variety of different emotions displayed. The three of age champions were looking at Harry with great concern, Theo and Blaise sympathetic of Harry’s situation, Crab and Goyle were either Hungry or angry, Harry was just plain scared, and I was completely angry.

“Honestly I have absolutely no clue all I know is that Harry will not be going into this alone!” I stated.

Fred’s P.O.V

“Where so you think Harry is?” I asked my twin on the way down to breakfast. We were walking with Dean, Seamus, Colin, Ron, and Hermione and they all seemed to be shocked by my question; at least Ron and Hermione were.

“Who cares where that cheater is,” Ron sneered.

“I do you git!” my twin growled angrily.

“He is simply a cheater who couldn’t face up to it. He is a coward!” Hermione screeched, in defense of Ron.

“Some friends you are,” Seamus called as he grabbed Colin’s hand and pulled him towards the great hall Dean following as they left me and George with Ron and Hermione.

“Yeah just run away you stupid fairy!” Ran shouted as his face became as red as his hair.

“Sod off you prick,” I said as George and I left.

“What the hell is going on with those two today?” George asked in disbelief. Ron and Hermione had been bitching and complaining about Harry all morning and I was finally getting to my last nerve.

“Who knows brother of mine,” I replied as we turned the corner; coming face to face with Harry, five Slytherins, and three older champions.

“HARRY!” George yelled in excitement and over to the boy who was now cowering behind Cedric.

Cedric’s P.O.V

“HARRY!” George yelled running towards us; causing Harry to cower behind me in fear.

“What do you want Weasley,” Draco sneered.

“None of your business Malfoy,” George snapped right back at the blonde.

“George calm down,” Fred said placing a hand on his twins shoulder; said twin instantly calmed at his actions. “We aren’t here to fight with you Malfoy we just wanted Harry to know that we believe and support him; and so do Seamus, Colin, and Dean.”

“R-really; you guys s-support me?” Harry asked as he came out from behind Viktor. The boy looked up at the twins with large sad eyes that made my heart break, “What about Neville?”

“Of course he believes you,” Fred stated firmly.

“W-what about R-Ron and H-Hermione?” the boy asked with hope shinning in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Harry,” George said softly.

“O-oh,” the boy replied softly.

“ _Don’t worry light heart_ ; you still have all your other friends. Just forget about those two,” Draco murmured as he wrapped his arms around Harry; the shaken boy sinking into the welcoming comfort instantly.

 “Cedric what’s g-going to h-happen to me?” Harry asked weakly.

“NOTHING will happen to you; no one standing here will let anything happen to you,” I stated firmly.

“Cedric’s right Harry me and Gred will even volunteer as your bodyguards!” George exclaimed. 

“Plus me and Fleur will help you in vhat every vay we can,” Viktor stated in his overly accented voice.

“Wee Harry he iz right,” Fleur replied ruffling the boys hair. Harry just flushed at the girl’s attention.  

Fred’s P.O.V

“Can I eat with you Dray?” Harry asked softly. His whole demerger was different from last year; if possible he was even more innocent.

“Of course _Light Heart_ ; I’m pretty sure everyone is will be eating with the snakes,” Malfoy stated looking at George and myself.

“Malfoy; how about a truce?” George asked holding out his hand to the blonde.

“Very well; for Harry’s sake,” Malfoy stated as he took the offered hand. The two gave each other a scathing look before separating; Malfoy moving back towards Harry and back over to me.

“Come on Draco we should get this over with as soon as possible,” Cedric stated as he pushed the door to the great hall open and entered the deafeningly silent room. The rest of us followed as he led us over to the snakes’ side of the room where the delegation from Durmstrang was eating. The whispers of cheating came prominently for the Gryffindor side.

“Come on,” Draco said as he motioned for us to sit, and as we did the whole hall gasped.

Author’s P.O.V

The great hall had collectively gasped and gone silent once again; Fred and George Weasley as well as the boy-who-just-would-not-die had just openly sat with the snakes instead if their own house. Not only that Cedric and the other champions had sat with them. The 4 Hogwarts students breaking school tradition with their action; something that hadn’t happened since Dumbledore became headmaster.

“Dray people are staring,” Harry whispered as he leaned closer to the blonde sitting next to him. Said blonde just gave him a smile and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder as a sign of comfort to the stressed boy.

“Don’t worry about them little brother you have me, Fred, George, and Draco to protect you,” Cedric stated proudly as everyone around them nodded.

“Got that right mate,” Fred stated happily as George nodded in agreement with his brother.

“So Malfoy tell us when did you get bent and start going out with our little lion cub?” George, at least I think it is George, asked.

“Since he became my father’s ward and I realised my veela recognized him as my mate,” Draco replied as he began filling Harry’s plate. The boy immediately started eating; albeit a bit slowly.

“You’re a veela?” George asked in shock.

“Complete veela,” Draco replied.

“Anything else me and my twin should know about?” Fred questioned.

“Harry’s inheritance,” Cedric replied.

  
“You have an inheritance?” one of the twins asked.

“I-I have E-Elvin blood in me,” Harry said softly as he looked at Fred and George for their reaction.

“We’re not here to judge you Harry; in fact I think it is rather wicked that you have Elvin blood…” George began.

“…We would be rather hypocritical if we were to judge you. Most of our family has creature blood, with the exception of mom, Ginny, and Ron. I, Forge, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and our dad all have dragon blood.” Fred finished.

“That seems useful, it would explain your skills as not only beaters but with flying in general,” Crab stated as he began refilling his plate for the third time and started eating.

“I guess it really…”

“Our brilliance on the pitch,” the twins stated in their usual fashion. The great hall finally resumed to normal, at least as normal for Hogwarts, order. The only thing that was off was the whispering about Ron; off until the angry man’s voice sounded from behind us.

“Well look who decided to show his face; the-boy-who-lived-to-be-an-attention-seeking-poof!” Ron shouted angrily.

“Get lost you arse!” Cedric growled as he moved to get up and force the boy to leave. Ron just gave him a scathing look before turning his attention to his brothers.

“I can’t believe that you sided with this traitor! You are a disgrace to our family,” Ron barked.

“You don’t even deserve to be our brother; you know what Ronald, Harry didn’t even enter this stupid tournament! Someone who wants him dead entered him in this stupid game,” George yelled and turned his back on Ron. Said boy turned as red as his famous hair as he motioned to grab his wand to curse the twins when someone grabbed his arm stopping the possible deadly situation.

Seamus’ P.O.V

 

“Seamus, are you alright?” Colin asked softly causing me to look over at my two mates. Dean and Colin were my world and I was extremely protective of them. Dean and I are the dominants in our relationship, and with both of us being veela’s it made for an interesting sight. Colin only stood 4’2; which made him look even smaller when he was between Dean who was 5’6 and I who stood 5’8. Both of us carried so much for our smaller mate.

“Don’t worry Colin, Ron just ruffled my feathers back there,” I said as I took Colin’s hand in my own, calming him down slightly. The young boy gave me a soft smile for my efforts.

“Don’t look now, but I think Ron is about to ruffle some more feathers,” Dean stated, “seems like he is going to go after Harry and the twins.” I turned around to see Dean was right. Ron had gone over to the snakes table and was insulting Harry and his own brothers. Ron’s face suddenly turned red as he grabbed his wand and began the motions for a hex at his brothers.

“Seamus!” Colin squeaked at the sight.

“Calm down blue eyes,” Dean stated; I had become so concerned with the Ron situation that I barely noticed them as I had noticed that an older red head male going behind Ron and grabbing the younger red heads wand.

Authors P.O.V

“Ronald Bilius Weasley! What in the world do you think you are doing?” A red haired man snarled from behind Ron; causing the three Weasley brothers to turn in shock.

“C-Charlie?” Ron stuttered.

“Correct you idiot, what the hell were you thinking trying to hex your own brother?” Charlie questioned.

“B-But they are traitors; they sided with that disgrace of a Gryffindor! I was only doing the right thing,” Ron yelled as he swiped for his wand. Charlie just sighed and grabbed Ron’s arm dragging him out of the hall.

Harry’s P.O.V

“W-who was t-that?” I asked the twins who were both still in shock.

“T-that was our oldest brother C-Charlie,” Fred stuttered in disbelief.

“We haven’t seen him since he graduated from Hogwarts,” George stated.

“Wonder why he was here than,” Cedric said just as the great hall started to clear. Our group cleared out quickly, and went to our own courses. Draco was quick to grab my hand as we headed down to the dungeons for double potions with Severus.

Seamus’ P.O.V

“What the hell!” Dean yelled as the door on the other side of the unused classroom opened. Hermione entered with Colin being dragged behind her by his wrist. He had a look of fear in his dazzling blue eyes that just didn’t sit well with me.

“S-Seamus, D-Dean what’s g-going on?” Colin asked as he tried to come over to us, only to have Hermione yank him back harshly.

“Now that we are all here how ‘bout we get started,” Ron sneered as he sat on one of the old rickety desks, “you two are going to help me with a little project.”

“Why would we do that mate?” Dean asked his eyes never leaving Colin’s shaking form.

“Because if you don’t Colin won’t have a pretty face anymore!” Hermione snapped as she brought her wand to Colin’s temple, causing the boy to squeak and go completely still.

“What do we need to do?” I asked. My worries of Colin’s safety outweighed my worries of consequences.

Dean’s P.O.V

“Why are you guys doing this?” Colin asked sadly. It was a question we all wanted the answers to. Harry was such kind heart who had accepted us immediately, and it just did not feel right to hurt him.

“Simple; he deserves it. Now do you know what you have to do?” Hermione asked wickedly, her eyes darkening slightly. We just nodded our heads not seeing a sense in talking with her any longer.

“Then why are you still here?” Ron snapped harshly. I just sighed and pulled Seamus and Colin out of the abandon class room. Colin was still shaking from being held at wand point by the smartest witch of our age.

“Come here Colin,” I said softly. The shy boy gave Seamus a small glance before moving over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and barring in face in my chest, “don’t worry little blue eyes nothing will happen to you. I nor Seamus will never let anything hurt you again.”

“Y-you promise?” Colin sniffled.

“Of course I do.”

“We had better get going before Filtch catches us out of class,” Seamus said as Colin and I separated.

Colin’s P.O.V

Dean and Seamus had just left to go and preform Ron’s job; they were supposed to corner Harry and beat him for entering the tri-wizard tournament and sitting with the snakes. If they didn’t then Ron and Hermione would go after me.  Neither option was favorable, but I would rather have Hermione and Ron going after me than have the most important people in my life hurting their friend.

“Hey Colin, do you know where Seamus and Dean are?” Fred asked as he, George, and Lee entered the common room.

“S-sorry I h-have no idea w-were they have gone o-off to,” I stuttered feeling bad for lying to them.

“What about Ron and Hermione have you seen them today?” Lee asked, suspicion clear in his voice, and I paled at the tone.

“I haven’t seen them e-either.” I said and tried to make myself seem smaller. The tree boys seem to notice this, but couldn’t say anything as Professor McGonagall stalked in with Professor Snape following. Snape was shoving Dean and Seamus by their shoulders.

“I cannot BELIEVE that the two of you would attack your fellow house mate!” Our head of house screeched and my mate cringed at the sound of it.

“You will be lucky not to be expelled and your magic bound!” Snape stated and my mates tried to defend themselves only for Snape to silence them by holding up his hand.

I felt a great need to step in at this point as it was my fault they were in trouble. Moving away from my spot on the couch I went over to our head of house and said, “Professor it wasn’t t-their fault.”

“Why pray tell is it not their fault Mr. Creevey?” Snape drawled and turned to me.

“W-well Ron and H-Hermione forced them to d-do this or t-they promised to h-hex me.”

“Really; and why should we believe you?”

“I w-will give you m-my memory as proof!”

Seamus P.O.V

I was shocked. Colin was protecting us, the people that were supposed to ensure that nothing bad ever happened to him. Even though he was shaking and stuttering he was still trying to protect us; even going as far as to offer up his memory.

“If you really believe it will help we shall head down to the potions lap,” Snape said smoothly as he motioned us to follow him as he left the common room. The four of us quickly followed the man; even though our head of house was closely watching Dean and I. Dean had grabbed Colin’s hand as was looking around very enviously. The poor boys normally healthy looking skin had gone deathly pale.

“Don’t panic love we got you,” I whispered and took Colin’s other hand just as we entered the potion lab.

“Come over here Mr. Creevey,” Snape said softly, shock not only Dean and I but Professor McGonagall. Colin took a shaken breath before going over to the Potions master. Said master whispered something to Colin before placing his wand at the boys’ temple, drawing out a silver strand, and placing it in a Pensieve. “Minerva if you please.”  The woman went over and together the professors both went into the memory.

Colin’s P.O.V

“Love, are you alright?” Dean asked and brought me into a hug, “Thank you for protecting us.”

“Yeah bright eyes, without you Dean and I would have been expelled,” Seamus stated and joined the hug.

“That you would have been,” Snape stated as they came back from the memory.

“You boys are free to go,” Snape stated and Seamus didn’t need to be told twice before pulling us out of the room.


	4. chapter 3

_Let me state that this chapter has attempt of suicide and the way Seamus acts in response is out of shock not anger._

English looks like this: blah, blah, blah

Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_

Writing looks like this: Blah, Blah, Blah

_Also the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory  
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin_  
**Background information:**  
 **Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn’t not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.**  
 **Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who’s family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory’s.**  
 **Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry’s adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.**  
 **Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.**  
 **Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.**  
 **Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.**  
 **Fred & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive**  
 **Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.**  
 **Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.**  
 **Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.**  
 **Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.**  
 **Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.**  
 **Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.**  
 **Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).**  
 **Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.**  
 **Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.**  
 **Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.**  
 **Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore’s creation with his mate. He is immortal.**  
 **Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore’s creation. He is immortal.**

**__ **

**Summary** _**: harry must deal with the tri-wizard tournament all well trying to make his bond with Draco stronger. DracoxHarry; SeamusxColinxDean; OliverxPercy, and many others. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione bashing. Good Snape and Malfoy’s.** _

Elven Hero

Chapter 3

Author’s P.O.V

It was the morning after the attack on Harry, and Draco was becoming more worried by the second. The blonde was constantly glancing over at his mate to ensure the safety o and well-being as it is too soon after an attack to let his guard down, for anything. Draco was even being extremely weary of his childhood mates when they were around Harry.

“Dray calm down,” Harry whispered; they were currently eating breakfast and the snakes were giving there prince very strange looks.

“He is right Malfoy people are look at you strangely,” Seamus stated as he closer to the two; Dean and Colin were right behind him.

Draco’s P.O.V

“What the hell do you want?” I snarled. Harry was already shaking as he remembered the attack from last night, and I couldn’t blame him. I was beyond angry that they would even come over to see us. Had they no shame.

“Look we do not want trouble; all we want to do is apologize for what happened,” Dean stated. He did look, but it was probably because they had been caught.

“Yeah right,” I scoffed.

“We’re tellin’ the truth!” Seamus exclaimed.

“Just why should I believe you?” I asked cruelly.

“B-because they w-were forced t-to d-do it by Ron and H-Hermione,” the small blonde boy blurted out, startling me.

Colin’s P.O.V

When Harry and Malfoy looked at me I felt my heart pound and my chest tighten. I hated the looks that they were giving me. Harry looked really confused and rather frightened at the same time. Draco just looked pissed at the world. “What do you mean Colin?” Harry asked.

“R-Ron and H-Hermione cornered us and forced Seamus and Dean to a-attack you. If they d-didn’t agree R-Ron said he would attack me instead o-of y-you,” I stuttered sadly and Draco growled giving me a look of disbelief, “y-you don’t have to b-believe me I j-just wanted y-you to know the truth.”

“I believe you Colin,” Harry whispered as he stood up and pulled me into a loose hug. My body froze for a split second before I wrapped my arms around Harry and the tear gates opened soaking into his shirt, “don’t cry Colin.”

Seamus’ P.O.V

I smiled as Harry hugged Colin. No matter what the situation Harry always seemed to be ready to forgive; it was almost his mortal fault. It warmed my heart as I stated, “we are really sorry for what happened Harry; we wouldn’t have done it if Colin wasn’t in danger.”

“I guess I can forgive you; I mean a Veela always protects their mate,” Draco drawled, and I was shocked. Not many people knew about Dean and me.

“H-how?” Dean choked out in utter shock.

“Do you really think, that as a Veela myself, I can’t pick a Veela out of a crowd,” Draco stated smugly.

“Don’t scare them like that Dray,” Harry scolded softly as he grabbed Draco’s hand.

“So that’s why you are so protective of Harry; you’re his mate,” Dean stated proudly, causing me to chuckle.

“Obviously,” Draco drawled in a very Snape like fashion.

Colin’s P.O.V

I smiled as Dean flushed slightly. Harry just chuckled and leaned his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“So are we alright now?” Seamus asked as Dean jumped on him. It almost felt like they had forgotten I was there as well, and it sent a dark feeling through my heart.

“Of course we are!” Harry exclaimed happily and I started to feel even worse. Harry and Draco were a duo and I knew that Seamus and Dean got on better when I was not there. They were more playful when it was just the two of them, and I just seemed to make them tense. Making sure they were pre-occupied I slipped out of the great hall unseen.

‘They don’t need me’ I thought sadly as I headed towards the Gryffindor common room. The common room was almost empty, but couldn’t care I just rushed up to the third year dormitories. ‘You’re just a problem. You’re ugly. Talentless. Pathetic. Stupid. DIE,’ the negative thoughts just kept coming as I ran into the dorm bathrooms. I went straight to the vanity shelves and reached behind the soap to pull out and small razor. I pressed them tiny piece of sharp metal to my wrist trying my hardest to relieve the heart ache I was feeling until my wrist were a torn apart mess. Sinking down to the floor I began sobbing because of the pain and because of my guilt.

Seamus’ P.O.V

“What do you think Colin?” I asked turning to the beautiful blonde only to discover he wasn’t there. That alone sent an unsettling feeling in my stomach. My inner Veela was screaming at me to find the little blonde angel.

“Where is he Seamus?” Dean asked in panic. I was about to answer when my arm began to sting, burning in pain, causing me to gasp. Everything was screaming at me to go to the Gryffindor common room and find my mate.

“Dean, stay here with Harry,” I called out already running out of the great hall; I ran a fast as I could and made it to the common room within ten minutes. It was almost as if Hogwarts was trying to help me as I ran into no obstacles. The burning in my arm getting worse as I burst into the common room startling the twins as I yelled, “COLIN!”

“Ran up to his room,” one of the twins stated and I gave them a quick nodded before rushing up to the third year dorms.

 “Colin, where are you?” I called out softly praying for an answer, but no reply. Trying again I got my heart breaking response. I could hear whimpering from the bathroom. Quickly I opened the bathroom door I found Colin, but it was a sight I never wanted to see. Sitting on the floor sobbing was my little angel and his arms were covered in blood, “C-Colin!”

His head shot up and our eye met, “S-Seamus what a-are you doing here?”

“Me! What are you doing?”

“I-I, T-this isn’t what it looks like…”

“Bullshit Colin. It looks like you are hurting yourself. Why would you do this?”

“It doesn’t concern you!” Colin shouted as he stood up quickly; almost instantly his body collapsed into my arms do to blood loose. His breathing became shallow and his consciousness faded leaving  me crying out his name in shock.

Dean’s P.O.V

(2 days later)

It had now been two days since Colin was brought into the hospital wing almost dead and neither I nor Seamus had left his side once. It was now known to the school that we were all mated together as it was the only way to convince them to allow us to stay.

“Why isn’t he waking up Dean?” Seamus whispered in a broken voice, his eyes red from crying.

“I am sure that he will wake up soon love and we will be here when he does,” I said softly as I took Seamus’ hand in my own. Giving him as much comfort as I could in the situation.

“It is my fault.”

“No Seamus it is not your fault. We are both to blame, so don’t go putting all this guilt onto yourself.”

“H-he is right S-Seamus,” a soft voice croaked. Gasping Seamus and I turned towards Colin’s bed to see him looking straight at us, “w-where are w-we?”

“W-we are in the hospital wing Colin you passed out from blood loss,” Seamus choked out, “why did you do it angel?”

“I d-didn’t mean t-to. I was just feeling so useless a-and I c-couldn’t stop m-myself,” Colin stuttered nervously.

“Promise me next time you will come find one of us next time and we will talk you through it,” I stated sadly.

“I p-promise,” Colin yawned and both me and Seamus gave him a small smile before climbing into the bed and wrapping our much more fragile mate in a loving embrace. Maybe just maybe everything will really work out well for us.


	5. chapter 4

Warning: this chapter has mention of past abuse by Penelope Clearwater.  
English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this:  Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **: _blah, blah._**    
_Also the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory   
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
**Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn’t not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who’s family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory’s.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry’s adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred  & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.   
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore’s creation with his mate. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore’s creation. He is immortal.**_ ****  
Summary _: harry must deal with the tri-wizard tournament all well trying to make his bond with Draco stronger. DracoxHarry; SeamusxColinxDean; OliverxPercy, and many others. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione bashing. Good Snape and Malfoy’s._

Elven Hero  
Chapter 4  
**Percy’s P.O.V**

I sighed as more documents were piled onto my desk. Thanks to the tri-wizard tournament the department of foreign affairs was completely backed up. To just keep up I had been pulling many all-nighters until I was ready to drop in exhaustion.

“Mail for you Percy,” the secretary stated as she placed and envelope on my desk, “It is from Mr. Crouch.” Without even replying I tore into the letter praying it was not bad news.

Dear Percival Weasley

I would appreciate if you would cover for me as a judge at the Tri-wizard Tournament. I have come down with something and I am unsure when exactly I will be able to perform my duties at full capacity.  I also ask that you stand in as head of the department until I am at full health. One more thing none of this is a request you are required to comply.

Sincerely; Bartemius Crouch.

My jaw dropped at the end of the letter. Run the department and represent at the Tri-wizard tournament would be hell on earth. The stress alone would kill me along with the normal drama that Penelope made. There was no way I could do this.

**Fred’s P.O.V**

“Hey George we got a letter from Percy,” I called as my twin entered the room with Charlie. It sounds odd but I was comfortable and uncomfortable with the presence of the two dominations even though I knew neither would hurt me. I had come into my inheritance the previous summer and without another submissive in the house it was hard to adjust.  Sure George compensated, but without Percy I had no example to follow. I was just left out to dry as our own mother doesn’t believe that we have creature inheritance as she thinks we are lying and so I Charlie, Bill, and Percy.

“Really? What does it say?” George asked as I held up the letter to them. Charlie grabbed it as it was unopened due to dragon submissive culture. Until I found mate my older dominant brothers were in charge of my safety and protection. That meant that anything that I was unsure of was dealt by them.

Charlie carefully opened the letter before reading it out loud:

“Dear Fred and George, or if you prefer Gred and Forge, I will be coming to Hogwarts to fill in for Crouch in the tournament and would love to talk with you if possible. I know that we don’t always get along, but I really need some advice and I can’t go to Molly about it. With love Percy.”

“What do you think he needs?” I asked.

“Not a clue,” my twin replied.

**Percy’s P.O.V**

I sighed and touched my cheek. It was red and swollen from Penelope slapping me

**_*flashback*_ **

**_“P-Penelope, can w-we talk? For a s-second?” I asked nervously as Penelope was a very imposing woman._ **

**_“Of course Percival,” She stated stiffly._ **

**_“I would like to w-withdraw my c-courting rights.”_ **

**_“WHAT!”_ **

**_“I d-don’t think that we are c-compatible. I t-think that you w-would be happier if y-you were with s-someone that was m-more Intune w-with your needs.”_ **

**_“Fine then I’ll just tell the world about you and Oliver. Oh wait Oliver only wanted you for SEX. You are nothing without me you snivelling rat!” Penelope scratched and slapped me hard across the face before storming out of the room. I sighed and started packing my stuff as I was never coming back again._ **

**_*End of flashback*_ **

“Mr. Weasley may I inquire why you are here?” Snape stated causing me to jump. I hadn’t even heard him coming.

“I am f-filling in for Mr. Crouch in the tournament.”

“You do know that you aren’t needed until the first task.”

“I r-really don’t h-have a place t-to s-stay at the m-moment and I w-was hoping t-that I would be able t-to stay at Hogwarts,” I said sadly

“Very well wait here,” Snape stated as he slipped into the great hall leaving me standing in the corridor feeling very awkwardly.

“PERCY!” someone shouted and collided with me.

**Author’s P.O.V**

It was a rather interesting sight to see the normally composed Percy Weasley tackled to the ground and smile about it, “Hello Fred, George,” Percy said.

“You’re here early Perce,” George said loudly causing his brothers to laugh.

“You should get up before you hurt him,” Charlie stated and the twins stood up bringing Percy with them.

“C-Charlie?” Percy stuttered looking up at his eldest brother.

**Charlie’s P.O.V**

I smiled and hugged Percy tightly. Out of all my brothers Percy was the one I was most protective of. He was probably the most delicate out of all of us as well he was very prone to sickness. “Hey little one,” I whispered softly.

“What a-are you doing here, Char’?” Percy asked softly reverting back to name he called me as a child.

“He is helping,”

“With the tournament,” the twins answered

“Well now that everyone is all caught up I would appreciate if you would all follow me,” Snape said from behind Percy cause the shaken man to jump.

**Percy’s P.O.V**

Snape lead us up to a room by the Gryffindor tower. He simply told us the password and left with a flourish of his robes.

“Unity,” Charlie stated and dragged us into the room. The room itself was actually very large. It had a large sitting room and its own kitchen. There were four doors in the back and each door had a different letter on it.  The first door was made out of cedar and had a red C hanging on it. The next door was white with an orange G on it and the one next to also white, but it had a green F. the final door was oak with a lavender P.

“WOW!” The twins exclaimed causing me to jump.

“It’s r-really nice,” I stuttered and sat down on one of the couches, all of the day’s problems finally catching up to me.

“What’s wrong Percy?” Fred asked as he sat down next to me; my other brothers across from us.

“I just had a really hard day.”

“Tell us about it then,” Charlie urged.

“I-I’m fine really?” I said not convincing my brothers at all.

“Please Percy let us actually help you for once. Just tell us so we can help you,” George pleaded and I finally listened. They were family after all.

“C-Crouch is f-forcing me to take over h-his place a-as a tournament judge. P-Penelope is angry at m-me for b-breaking off the c-courtship *hic* and she t-threw m-me out*hic*,” I stuttered and Fred pulled me into a tight hug as tears streamed down my face.

**Charlie’s P.O.V**

My heart just broke for Percy; his whole life had been dictated for him by our mother, and now all the pressure was catching up to him. The stress of working in a department filled with stranger as well as dealing with that bitch Clearwater was just too much.

“Did she give you that bruise Percy?” Fred asked.

“*hic*Yes.” My shy little brother responded and my blood boiled how could she ever hurt someone so kind hearted.

“Why were you even with Perce?” George growled.

“She black m-mailed me *hic* so she could u-use m-me,” Percy sobbed.

“Want me to get in touch with Wood?” Fred asked shooting his twin an angry look for being so harsh.

“P-please,” Percy whispered sadly.

**Fred’s P.O.V**

I sighed and picked Percy up. Even though we were both submissive being a beater helped me gain lots of muscle mass. George and Charlie just gave me a weird look as I carried my brother to his room and put him to bed. “Sleep well Perce,” I whispered and went back into the sitting room where my other brothers were waiting, “He has lost a lot of weight.”

“Excuse me?” George asked.

“He has lost a lot of weight since the last time we saw him,” I clarified.

“Why are you contacting Wood?” Charlie asked.

“They were together before Percy became head boy, but Clearwater threatened them so Percy broke up with Oliver to protect his career. Percy just wanted Oliver to be safe; it is why he has been so miserable they were mates.”

“Did Wood know?” George asked.

“Of course he knew; he tried to talk Percy out of it, but Percy wanted to protect him.” I said sadly. Charlie and George looked at each other in shock. Obviously sadden by Percy’s sacrifice.

“Contact Wood Percy is going to need his support to get through this,” Charlie stated, “I’m going to go to bed you should both do the same.”

**Oliver’s P.O.V**

I sighed and closed the locket Percy had given me. He had given me the locket after the Gryffindor’s ad won the house cup back in our 6th year. It was the most precious gift I had ever been given as Percy had worked so hard to get it for me. I cared for the locket so much as I was the last thing I had left of Percy. Clearwater had blackmailed us at the beginning of our 7th year forcing Percy to break up with me and date her or she would out us to the whole school as well as Percy’s mom. The school we had no problem with, but Molly Weasley was known to be a giant homophobe. She would destroy our whole lives so Percy had chosen to protect me and allow Clearwater to take over his life. He was forced to court her, and it was all to protect me.

“I miss you so much dragon,” I whispered sadly as something began tapping on my window. As soon as the window was opened a Hogwarts owl flew in, dropped a package, and left before I could even give it anything. I just shrugged and opened the letter.

Long-time no read captain Wood. Your ever loyal Gryffindor beaters have a question for you? How much do you really love Percy?  
Clearwater has been slowly destroying the little confidence that Percy had, and he has finally broken it off, but it has him a little shaken up.  
Crouch and his idiotic department are making Percy go crazy; plus he has decided to make Percy take over his job as a judge for the tri-wizard-tournament.  
We, me Charlie and George, would appreciate you coming down and sweeping our sweet brother off his feet. Please come to Hogwarts tomorrow morning and we will bring you to him.  
With lots of laughs Fred.

I was seething. How dare Clearwater abuse my Percy!  After all she had taken from him hurt him. I was going to kill her once I got my hands on her. “Don’t worry Percy I am coming.”


	6. chapter 5

Warning: this chapter has mention of past abuse by Penelope Clearwater.  
English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this:  Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **: _blah, blah._**    
_Also the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory   
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
**Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn’t not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who’s family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory’s.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry’s adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred  & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.   
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore’s creation with his mate. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore’s creation. He is immortal.**_ ****  
Summary _: harry must deal with the tri-wizard tournament all well trying to make his bond with Draco stronger. DracoxHarry; SeamusxColinxDean; OliverxPercy, and many others. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione bashing. Good Snape and Malfoy’s._

Elven Hero  
Chapter 5  
**Percy’s P.O.V**

“Time to wake up Perce,” Charlie called as he pulled away my mountain of blankets, “someone is here to see you.”

“C-Charlie what time is it?” I asked groggily and sat up.

“Around 11:00 am. Now up and out of bed little brother,” Charlie stated physically dragging me out of my warm and comfy bed, placing my glasses on my face, and pulled me out to the living room.

**Oliver’s P.O.V**

“Hello Percy,” I stated as Charlie brought my sleepy mate into the sitting room. The sound of my voice made Percy jump and face me; giving Charlie a chance to leave the room as Percy was distracted.

“O-Ollie is that r-really you?” Percy stuttered staring at me with wide eyes shuffling his feet nervously.

“Of course it’s me,” I replied causing Percy to chuckle, but still he shuffled his feet. He was as beautiful as I remembered, but his timid behavior did sadden me,” come here Little Dragon.”

“O-Ollie?”

“Nothing bad Perce. I just want to hold you again,” I said softly and Percy al but launched himself into my arms tears slipping from his eyes.

“I m-missed you *hic* so m-much Ollie,” Percy cried tears intently soaking into my shirt.

**Percy’s P.O.V**

“Better?” Oliver asked causing me to blush. It had taken nearly 20 minutes to calm down, and Oliver just held me whispering sweet nothing into my ear. It made me wish that I had never given into Penelope’s black mail. I had missed the safe feeling I got when I was in Oliver’s arms after an upsetting day.

“T-thank you for caring about m-me,” I whispered softly.

“I will always care about my Little Dragon, in fact I never stopped caring about you. I thought about your beautiful blue eyes and you soft red curls every second we were apart,” Oliver whispered as he picked me up in his strong Quidditch toned arms causing me to squeak and wrap my own arms around his neck as he carried me to my room.

“Ollie?”

“Don’t worry Perce I am just taking us somewhere more comfortable,” Oliver stated as he placed me on the bed and climbed in as well; his arms instantly wrapping around me, “now tell me everything that you can’t hand yourself.”

“I c-can’t take much m-more Ollie. I h-hate working for the m-ministry. She *sniffle* f-forced me to take a j-job that w-would make us l-look good. I e-ended things w-with her and she s-slapped me before t-throwing me out. I c-can’t take a-anymore,” by now I was full on sobbing as I explained everything that has been holding me back for years.

“Then let me help you get through this and after the tournament I promise you that I will take care of you for the rest of our lives together,” Oliver vowed wiping the tears from my cheek.

“Why a-after the t-tournament?”

“Because I know you want to help Harry and that the other judges won’t be fair like you will.”

“C-can you promise me t-that we will s-still be t-together for the long r-run like we p-planned?”

“Of course we will Little Dragon. You are my soulmate! Nothing will ever take you from me again.”

“P-promise?”

“I swear on my magic that I will always protect you and stand by your side,” with Oliver’s stated meant a dull glow surrounded him sealing his claim.

“I l-love you Ollie,” I whispered in amazement.

“I love as well my Little Dragon.”

**Colin’s P.O.V**

I had finally been released from the hospital wing. My arm stung slightly, but it was getting better. Seamus and Dean had become very attentive towards every little thing since the incident, and it made me feel slightly guilty for taking up their time. When I voiced this to them they just reassured me that it was completely fine, but I still felt bad about it.

**Dean’s P.O.V**

**(Slight lime)**

“Colin, are you feeling alright?” Seamus asked the small blue eyed boy that was leaning against me. I was slowly kissing my way up his neck, and Colin was letting out small moans of pleasure. Seamus had his head on Colin’s thigh and was slowly massaging his length to hardness.

“S-Seamus a-AHH!” Colin nearly screamed as I latched onto his pulse point. Seamus smirked at me before taking Colin’s prick into his mouth.

**(End of lime)**

**Seamus’ P.O.V**

I smiled a lazy and content smile and pet Colin’s hair; my other hand intertwined with Dean’s. Both Dean and I had a content smile; while Colin was panting and looked slightly sleepy.

“Are you alright Colin? We weren’t too rough?” Dean asked as he pulled Colin so he was in between us on his stomach.

“I c-couldn’t have asked f-for more for m-my f-first time!” Colin stated with a yawn and soon he was out like a light. This caused Seamus to smile, kiss Colin on the cheek, and follow the younger boy’s example and accept Morpheus’s call.

**Cedric’s P.O.V**

“DRAGONS! We are facing DRAGONS! Do they WANT us all to die?” I exclaimed my nerves getting the better of me. I was Harry flinch at the tone, but was too shocked to care,” Do they really care so little for our lives!”

“C-Ced please c-calm d-down we’ll figure out a way to get t-through this,” Harry stuttered and Draco pulled him into a protective hug; snapping me back to reality as the guilt of startling my little brother set in.

“I’m sorry for yelling please Harry look at me,” I whispered softly.

“No more y-yelling Ced?” Harry asked still not looking at me.

“I promise I won’t yell anymore. I am just worried about the tournament,” I stated and Harry finally looked at me. His eyes were glassy, but none of the tears fell.

“I u-understand Ced,” Harry whispered as he left Draco’s arms and came over to me.

**Fred’s P.O.V**   
**(Day of the 1 st task)**

“Place your bets, place your bets!” George called as we headed  down to the area for the first task. People from all three schools had been placing bets since the date of the event had been announced, and most of them placed their bets with us. We had made back half the profit Bagman had cheated us out of at the world cup.

“20 Gallons on Cedric!” A random Puff yelled as he placed his name on the list and threw his money in the box.

**Harry’s P.O.V**

“Harry calm down everything will be just fine,” Cedric stated as he paced his strong hand on my shoulder.

“C-Calm down, calm down? Please d-don’t tell me to calm down. I have to face a dragon with little chance of surviving.” I stated as strongly as I could.

“Just remember all the r=things that we covered and you will be fine,” Cedric left to go and accomplish his task leaving me alone in the champions tent. How was I going to survive the most dangerous dragon ever known? The Hungarian Horntail was going to kill me for sure.

**Draco’s P.O.V**

“Is Harry going to be alright?” Theo asked. Theo had almost immediately adopted Harry as his little brother so this task had him as nervous as I was.

“He will be alright The. Remember Draco and Cedric made sure he knew everything and anything he would need to know,” Fred said as he and his twin sat down beside Dean, Seamus, and Colin. There was another surprising thing Harry had managed to form a close alliance with both the Snakes and a bunch of select Lions.

“F-Fred’s right, H-Harry is really powerful. There is n-no way that he won’t be alright,” Colin stuttered. The small blonde was incredibly shy, but thanks to his mates he was finally starting to open up.

“Let’s hope you are right because here Harry comes,” Crabbe stated just as the cannon fired signalling Harry’s turn.

**Cedric’s P.O.V**

I had gotten my egg and was waiting for them to announce that Harry had completed the task. My nerves were going haywire; every fiber of my being was telling me to grab Harry and Draco and just run.

“HARRY POTTER HAS COMPLETED THE FIST TASK; FINSIHING WITH NEARLY A PERFECT SCORE!” Bagman announced as Harry stumbled into the champion’s tent looking very pale.

“Harry!” I yelled as the boys eyes rolled back; his body finally collapsing under the stress of the tournament.

**Author’s P.O.V**

“Harry!” Came Cedric’s panicked cry from the champion’s tent. The champions, headmasters, and a severally unimpressed Lucius Malfoy ran into the tent to find Cedric picking up an extremely pale Harry Potter.

“What happened here?” Lucius asked as he took Harry from Cedric, “Why is my ward unconscious?”

“It could be from the stress of the tournament,” Dumbledore stated as he stalked over to the blonde Lord, “or he is simply faking once more; he is after all an attention seeker.”

“Silence you incompetent fool! The poor boy has suffered from abuse his entire life and you have the audacity to call his an attention seeker! Let me be clear the board of governors will be hearing of this,” Lucius stated coldly as he stalked out with an unconscious Harry in his arms.

**Draco’s P.O.V**

I was sitting with my house mates in the common room waiting for information on my mate who had been taken by my father to see our family’s healer. “Are you going to be alright Draco?” Goyle asked.

“What do you think! My mate is with a healer and I have no idea if he will be alright or not!” I snapped as my father and Severus entered the room. Harry with them, but still unconscious in my father’s arms.

“ Draco, please come with us,” Severus ordered and went straight to my dorm room.


	7. chapter 6

_Warning: this chapter jumps between P.O.V because it was originally three shorted chapters, but I will clearly mark the changes in P.O.V so no worries._

_Also the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory   
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
**Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn’t not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who’s family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory’s.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry’s adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred  & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.   
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore’s creation with his mate. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore’s creation. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this:  Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _blah, blah._    
Summary _: harry must deal with the tri-wizard tournament all well trying to make his bond with Draco stronger. DracoxHarry; SeamusxColinxDean; OliverxPercy, and many others. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione bashing. Good Snape and Malfoy’s._

Elven Hero  
Chapter 6  
**Oliver’s P.O.V**

**(one week after first task)**

“Oh Percy,” I whispered as Percy thrashed about in his sleep. He had been having nightmares since the first task, and the howlers did not help either. They had come from his mother, Clearwater, and surprisingly Albus Dumbledore himself. His mother was angry that he broke off the relationship with Clearwater to be with me, and she firmly believed that I had somehow brainwashed my sweet Percy into breaking things off with the bitch. The Bitch, Clearwater, just degraded him and reinforced any negative thing she had ever told Percy. Dumbledore was the most shocking, he stated that Percy must judge fair and not give Harry any special treatment. It sickened me that Dumbledore had plans for not only Harry, but for Percy as well. I know that he was the one that told Clearwater about me and Percy as it was the only way she could have found out, after all the girl was rather dense when it came to things like this. She was more book smart then she was street smart. Looking back down at my mate I vowed to bring down Dumbledore so we could have a bit of peace in our lives.

**Colin’s P.O.V**

“Dean, Colin! Guess what!” Seamus shouted as he came sprinting towards Dean, Lee, and myself. We had been talking about Harry’s performance and the first task in general, but Seamus’ shouting caused us all to freeze and look at him.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked as Seamus plopped down beside me and placed his hand on my knee; causing a blush to creep onto my face.

“Well I was talking with Viktor Krum and he mentioned that he had Nymph blood, but that’s not the interesting part.  He mentioned that his blood called to one of the twins!” Seamus stated rather excited, and all while he was talking Lee’s face kept getting redder.

“Well they won’t give him the time of day!” Lee spat and stormed out of the common room.

**Draco’s P.O.V**

“Dray!” Harry shouted as I pulled him into a hug; according to our family healer the stress and fear had been far too much for his system to handle causing him to pass out. In response his magic locked him in a sort of stasis that he had just woken up from.

“ _Hello my beautiful light heart,”_ I whispered softly and placed a kiss on Harry’s ear.

**Fred’s P.O.V**

I laughed as my twin tackled Charlie. It was the first time since we found out what Percy has been through that they acted like children and it was truly a nice sight.

“FRED!” Lee shouted as he came running towards me, his face as red as my hair, “Why the fuck are you talking to Viktor Krum!”

“E-excuse me?” I stuttered as Charlie and George stopped wrestling.

“You heard me I don’t want you near that ass again!” Lee shouted grabbing my shoulders forcefully, “if I see you talking to that bastard again I swear I will lock you in our room and never let you out again!”

“W-what are you talking about Lee?” I asked as more pressure was applied to my shoulders causing me to wince and begin to struggle.

“Let him go!” Charlie shouted as he marched over to us and ripped Lee away from me. I sank to the ground as George wrapped his arms around me and whispered calming words as I began to sob. “What the hell is your problem?”

“MY problem! What’s Fred’s problem he is the one fucking the bloody enemy!” Shouted Lee giving me a scathing look.

**Charlie’s P.O.V**

I was appalled by this kid’s behavior. According to the twins Lee was one of the nicest people in Hogwarts, but here he is calling my baby brother a slut. The heart broken expression on Fred’s face didn’t make me feel any better about the kid. Out of our whole family we only had two male submissives, Fred and Percy, and we were very protective of them.

“Stuff is Jordan!” George growled and pulled Fred closer to him, “you have no right to talk to him like that.”

“I am well within my rights to talk to him however I want to isn’t that right slut!”  Jordan shouted causing Fred to flinch.

“ENOUGH!” I roared lifted Lee Jordan off the ground. That was the last straw calling my brother a slut, “You will shut up and listen! I will not just sit here and allow you to insult my baby brother anymore. All he has done is be your friend and yet you belittle him and call him derogatory names, this is not going to flying with me!”

“B-But he is fraternizing with the enemy!” Lee cried out as he finally broke free from my grip and pushed past George and stalked away. This left George any myself with a crying submissive.

“Let’s get him to Percy.”

**Percy’s P.O.V**

I laughed as Oliver, once again, throw out his toast. He was trying to make me a nice light lunch but it seemed that every time he went near the simple appliances in the kitchenette they just seemed to stop working and spaz out.

“Percy!” Charlie yelled as he and George came running into the apartment, with Fred in Charlie’s arms, causing both Oliver and myself to jump.

“What’s wrong?” I asked in a panic as Fred was set down on the couch, instantly I was at his side pulling him into a hug, “What happened to Fred?”

“Lee said some pretty nasty things to him and we haven’t been able to calm him down,” Charlie whispered looking absolutely furious.

“What did Jordan say?” Oliver asked coming into the living room with a steely look on his face as he spat out Lee’s last name. He was obviously very protective of my brothers who had protected him on the pitch as his most in sync beaters.

“He was spouting some nonsense about Fred fraternizing with the enemy and a bunch if other derogatory names,” George growled and I tightened my hold on the shaken submissive.

**Cedric’s P.O.V**

“STAY AWAY FROM FRED YOU HARD HEADED JERK!” The Gryffindor announcer bellowed as he socked Viktor in the nose.

 “What the hell man!” I growled helping Viktor stand up, “you don’t just go around punching people!”

“He is trying to steal Fred away from me!” Lee snarled glaring at Viktor.

“I have no interest in Fred,” Viktor said surprisingly softly, “a submissive cannot court another submissive.”

“What are you talking about…? Shit S-submissive!” Lee stuttered going slightly pale.

“Da a submissive wood nymph and Fred’s twin brother George is courting me,” Viktor whispered sadly as he left; leaving me alone with Lee. The Gryffindor at least had the sensibility to look ashamed.

George’s P.O.V

I quietly snuck away from Percy’s apartment to go searching for Viktor. It was a very big shock to discover that Viktor was my submissive mate; most people would place him as a dominant. Viktor was actually rather insecure about his inheritance so it took me forever to get him to warm up to me.

“Hey George wait up!” Cedric yelled as he and Lee came running towards me. See Lee made me want to destroy him for my twins’ pain, but one look at his frantic face held me back.

“What do you need Cedric?” I asked.

“H-have you s-seen Viktor h-he ran o-off when I y-yelled at him?” Lee stuttered.

“WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU YELLING AT HIM? HAVEN’T YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE!” I roared grabbing Lee by his collar. Lee gave a squeak, but didn’t struggle he just cast his eyes down in shame.

“He understands that what he did was wrong so calm down, and help us find your submissive mate,” Cedric snapped stressing the word submissive greatly.


	8. chapter 7

_Warning: this chapter jumps between P.O.V because it was originally three shorted chapters, but I will clearly mark the changes in P.O.V so no worries._

_Also the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory   
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
**Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn’t not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who’s family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory’s.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry’s adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred  & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.   
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore’s creation with his mate. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore’s creation. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this:  Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _blah, blah._    
Summary _: harry must deal with the tri-wizard tournament all well trying to make his bond with Draco stronger. DracoxHarry; SeamusxColinxDean; OliverxPercy, and many others. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione bashing. Good Snape and Malfoy’s._

Elven Hero  
Chapter 7

**Colin’s P.O.V**

I sighed and kicked another pebble; Dean and Seamus had gotten detention and Lee was being an ass so I had no one to talk to or hang out with. Taking a walk seemed like a good ideas so I bundled up and headed out to the beach of the black lake. It surprised me to see how possessive Lee was of the twins; it was almost as if he was one of the twins’ dominants well at least if he was Fred’s dominant.

“Come on *hic* Vikta, just bottom for *hic* me already!” a drunken voice called causing me to turn around. Viktor Krum was pushed against a tree squirming as a very burly man held his hands above his head. Viktor had a look of fear as the other man groped at his body. Was Viktor a submissive like me?  
**Viktor’s P.O.V**

I whimpered as my drunken school mate suckled on my neck, and I was to shaken to push the pervert off. All that was running through my mind was that George deserved someone better than me; someone who actually looked like a submissive.

“Stupify!” Someone shouted as the creep was blown away from me, “Are you alrihgt?”

“T-thank you…” I whispered looking at the small blue eyed boy.

“Don’t sweat it we submissives need to stick together. By the way I am Colin Creevey,” the boy stated kindly.

“How did you k-know I was submissive?” I stuttered in shock.

**George’s P.O.V**

“We submissives need to stick together,” I heard Colin stat kindly to my shy mate. That was one thing I loved about Colin; he accepted anyone no matter what their faults were. He was exactly what Viktor needed.

“How did you k-know I was submissive?” Viktor stuttered and it saddened me that he was so ashamed of his submissive side.

“Your mannerisms give it away Viktor, and I personally believe that you mate won’t care that you don’t look like the stereotypical submissive,” Colin stated and Viktor began to sniffle. Even though I has tried to reassure him it would hit harder coming from what looked like the stereotypical submissive.

**Viktor’s P.O.V**

“He is right love I don’t care that you aren’t a stereotypical submissive because it doesn’t matter as you are perfect for me. I could never love anyone but you,” George declared as he stepped out from being the tree, “you mind giving us some privacy Colin?” the blonde boy nodded and left rather quickly; leaving me alone with George.

“I’m s-sorry for h-hiding form you,” I whispered feeling shame for my actions.

“Don’t worry love Ced already explained what Lee said to you so I am not mad at you,” George stated grabbing my hand to place a soft kiss on my palm; causing my knees to go weak.

** (Start of the second task) **

**Draco’s P.O.V**

All I felt was chilling cold surrounding my body. I had no ability to even open my eyes to see my surroundings. The last thing I remember was my godfather asking to speak with me; then nothing. Suddenly I could feel arms pulling me up, and as we reached the surface my abilities began returning. As we broke the surface, of what I finally realised was water, my vison returned. Coming face to face with a terrified Harry was not pleasing. I only got to look at him for a few seconds before he dived back under. Looking at the stands I realised why; Fleur was on the dock, her arm injured, as she stood standing on the dock in fear. She hadn’t been able to rescue her hostage.

**Harry’s P.O.V**

I swam as fast as I could; I had to rescue Fleur’s baby sister. She was so young and wouldn’t understand why she was down there or that her sister wasn’t coming to get her.

“ONLY ONE!” a merman screeched as I reached the tiny blond. The merfolk grabbed and scratched me as we broke the surface of the water beside the stands. Cedric and Draco pulled us out of the water, and wrapped us in thick towels. Gabriela was passed to Viktor and Fleur who were kick to pull the girl into a tight hug as George joined them.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked as Cedric checked me for injuries. None of us cared who won this task as we had all finally realised how dangerous this tournament really was. No glory would come to the winner all they would gain was sadness and scars.

“I-I’m fine D-Dray,” I whispered shivering slightly as the cold wind howled around the stands. All of the judges, but Percy, where staring at Bagman as he announced who had one the task. Karkoff had a pleased face as they announce that Viktor was now in first place.

**Percy’s P.O.V**

I buried myself into Oliver’s arms, and wept. These champions were to young to be participating in this tournament; none of them knew what they were isgning up for. People died in this reched thing, and feared that they would as well.

“O-Ollie why would they f-force thm into this t-tournament?” I sobbed.

“I don’t know my sweet little dragon; I just don’t know,” Oliver siad as he continued rubbing my back. Until I subcame to a restless sleep.

**Charlie’s P.O.V**

It broke my heart to see Percy so sad. All I could do was trust Oliver to take care of him. Truththfully I am kind of jealous of Percy and George. Both of them had found there mates will I couldn’t even catch a wiff of my mates sent.. I was actually starting to believe tha ti would never find my souldmate.

**Draco’s P.O.V**

I was going to kill the bastard that thought up this damn tournamnet. How does pitting three schools against eachother promote unity? All this tournament was doing was showing kids how endager yourself. The last task had left the champions all very shaken. Viktor had all but broken down when we had reached solid ground; if george hadn’t acted as fast as he did Viktor would have had a hard time talking to any of the Hogwarts students that he had made friends with.

Fleur had latched onto her little sister and refused to let her go. I couldn’t blame her though. She had almost lost her and that godforsaken lake. Her sisteer wasn’t much better; she clung just as tightly to her sister, but she was sobbing her little heart out.

FinallyHarry and Cedric had been shuffled down to the Slytherin common rooms where they were finally allowed to break down. Harry had curled up on my lap, and was cryign softly as I rubbed circles on his back. Cedric was next to us stairing at the fire with a blamk expression.

“What the fuck is wrong with this tournament?!” Cedric growled as fury bloomed onto his face, “I understand that they expect us to be in danger, but how can they expect studdents who didn’t enter to fine with being thrown into danger aswell!”

“Don’t yel you dumbass you are scaring Harry,” I barked and shot Cedric a scathing look.

“Sorry,” Cedric whispered as his face once again went blank. With this the Slythering common room settled into an uncomfortable silence.

**Author’s P.O.V**

It had been two weeks since the second task, and an air of depression had decended onto the four champions. The realisation of the true nature od this damned tournament had been shown. It was affecting their realtionships, and was causign their families to worry.

**Viktor’s P.O.V**

I sighed carefully massaged my shoulders. We were in my room aboard the ship, and my wonderful amte decided to treat me to a relaxing massage. It was the first time in two weeks that we had time to be together. Between Georges classes, and my schooling we had little time to spare.

“do you like thaat love?” George whispered as he pressed against the knot in my back, casuing to let out soft moans. George chuckled at my response and continued too massage that spot.

**Cedric’s P.O.V**

I sighed as I watch Luna ski[ off to the lake, her blonde hair bouncing as she went. I loved her cheerful disposition on life. No matter how much the raven claws bullied her she never stopped smiling. It simply took my breathe away to find an innocent soul going through llife smiling, but it also hurt to know that I can’t have her.

**Harry’s P.O.V**

I laighed as Draco and his father argued over dinne. Draco wanted to go to the Malfoy manor, and his father wanted to go out. I really didn’t care as long as I was able to be with my makeshift family.

“Fine we will eat at the manor!” Mr. Malfoy said in exaspration as his son sat down next to me with smug look. Draco instantly wrapped his arm around my waist, causing me to blush at the blatent show of affection.

**Percy’s P.O.V**

Ollie had decided that we needed a little romance, so he decided to take me on a walk around the back lake. We talked about our fith and sixth year, and all the crazy things we had used to do just so we could see eachother. It brought back happy memories of all the dates we had been on, and all of the kisses that were stolen.  It also made me think of all the time we had lost. Because of Penelope we had lost four years. If only I had listened to Oliver; maybe I wouldn’t be stuck with some job that I hate. Maybe my realtionship with my family wound’t be so strained.

**Colin’s P.O.V**

“I don’t give a shit what you think Granger!” Dean howlered at the bushy haired witch. Seamus had already pulled me into his lap and was glaring at Ron and his opionated girlfriend. Said girlfirend had just called the relationship a sin.

“I wouldn’t expect sinners like you to understand,” Granger replied haughtly.

“Get bent you fucking prude!” Seamus snapped as he and Dean pulled me to the third year boys dormitory. Grangers words forgotten as they tenderly made love to me.

**Charlie’s P.O.V**

There it was; that beautiful scent. It was my mate. Unlike my brothers my dragon blood was much more prominent; my senses were sharper, and my reflexes faster. It was why, along with  the lovely scent, I also smelt blood. This cent my instincts into a worried frenzy. All I could think of when I took off running was to protect my mate. Coming face to face with a group of Raven beating Neville Longbottom shocked me; until I realised the wonderful scent was coming from the beaten boy. With this realisation I saw red.


	9. chapter 8

_Also the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory   
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
**Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn’t not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who’s family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory’s.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry’s adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred  & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.   
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore’s creation with his mate. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore’s creation. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this:  Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _blah, blah._  

Elven Hero  
Chapter 8

**Charlie’s P.O.V**

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” I hollered and the three Ravenclaws froze. Most of them smart enough to realise how much shit they were truly in, but a few decided that challenging me was a smart idea.

“Just dealing with the vamp,” the short blonde stated as he kicked my mate again. Neville groaned as the boy’s foot met his stomach once more.

“Yeah we’re just making sure the fucking blood sucker knows his place!” another boy cheered until I stalked over to the blonde who had spoken first, picked him up and smashed him into the wall behind me leaving a slight dent from the force of the impact. Releasing the boy he slid down and slumped over, on the wall behind him was a small amount of dripping down the wall behind him. The Ravenclaws seeing this finally realised that I would not be tolerating or turning a blind eye to their actions. Just as they were all about to run off Snape came around the corner he locked eyes with me for a second before nodding and casting a sticking and silencing charm on the Ravenclaws before telling me to grab Neville.

“Go to the room near the portrait of wolves and say freedom and integrity,” Snape stated as he turned to deal with the frozen boys.

**Neville’s P.O.V**

I felt myself be lifted and a burning sensation shot through my body. Those Ravenclaw boys had been targeting me since I had come into my inheritance. My family had a long history of producing dominant male day walkers and submissive female day walkers, but every hundred years of so a submissive male day walker is born. These submissive day walkers are said to always bring good luck to the family, but misfortune for themselves. This of course only really lasted until they found their mates. Once they found their mates they clung to them and sought protection. They always tried to please them so to not be abandoned by them. Submissive day walkers new their mates by the sound of their voice. “Freedom and Integrity,” a deep voice whispered that sent shivers down my spine. It wasn’t possible; I was too young to meet my mate. 

**Charlie’s P.O.V**

It had been an hour since Snape had finished healing my tiny mare, and I was a pile of nerves and worries. To think that the first time I would meet Neville that he would be asleep due to injury. It broke my heart to see such a beautiful submissive so hurt.

(Time skip)

“Please come with me Mr. Weasley,” Severus stated placing a hand on my shoulder. It had been two days since my mate had fallen into a healing sleep and I was reluctant to leave his side; even though nothing could get to him as he was in my room.

“What do you need Severus?” I asked as I noticed the three Ravenclaws sitting in front of Percy and Oliver. Percy was giving them and disappointed look while Oliver was flat out glaring at them as if they were dirt, which they were. “WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Calm down the headmaster has decided that their punishment is simply for them to apologize to each other. I am sorry Charlie there was nothing I could do,” Severus snapped as he pulled me over to the unwanted guests. I glared at the boys as I was forced to sit beside my brother. How could their only punishment be to apologize, it was because of them that my mate was in a healing sleep. The only positive I could take from the situation is that the blonde little shit was covered in bandages.

**Neville’s P.O.V**

I felt fire burn through my veins as I tried to move. I had successfully gotten out of the soft bed I had been resting in, and I was just about out of the bedroom door. The scent of my mate was just out of the bedroom and all my instincts were telling me to find him.

“SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU LITTLE SHIT!” a large red haired man bellowed as I finally made my way out of the bedroom and into the living room. Sitting there was the three boys most responsible for my pain, my potions professor, Oliver Wood, and two unknown red heads.

“I am not apologizing to some pansy little blood sucker,” The blonde Ravenclaw boy growled.

“Take that back! He is perfect and you aren’t even worthy to breathe the same air as him!” the larger red haired man snapped as he stood and grabbed the already injured blonde by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. The kids panicked and started clawing at the hand holding him up with his unbandage arm.

“Stop don’t hurt him!” I shouted as the large man pulled back his other arm preparing to harm the kid. Even though he was always bullying me and tormenting me I couldn’t let him be hurt.

“N-Neville,” the red haired man stuttered as he dropped the boy, “why are you out of bed?”

“I u-umm wanted t-to see w-what all the noise w-was,” I stuttered looking down at my feet ashamed that I had interfered without thinking.  How could I be so careless?

“Hey it is fine; you have nothing to be ashamed about little one. My name is Charlie it; I am so glad you are feeling better,” a strong finger curled under my chin and lifted my head. I locked eyes with the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen in my life

**Author’s P.O.V**

The reaction happened instantaneously. Charlie grabbed the submissive day walkers hand and dragged him towards the bedroom the boy had just come from.  None of the people in the living room could do anything but stare in disbelief as the bedroom door slammed shut with a loud crash.

**Neville’s P.O.V**

“W-what are you doing?” I asked as Charlie gently led me to the chair by the fire place. He guided me down until I was in then chair then he kneeled in front of me. His large hand easily covering mine as he took it and pressed his lips to my knuckle u was shocked at these actions as it symbolized interest and courting in the day walker society.

“You are the most beautiful soul I have ever met,” Charlie whispered and my cheeks flared red.

“W-why are y-you doing t-this? I-I’m not s-special,” I stuttered as my heart called out to the man that I knew was my soul mate.

“What are you talking about Neville; you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are beyond kind and caring, and you are completely adorable. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a mate, but not anyone can have you as you are mine,” Charlie stated as he pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss.

**Charlie’s P.O.V**

As I kissed my mate I noticed a bright light surrounding us. Neville didn’t seem to realise this, but I certainly did. It seems that magic itself had just blessed our bond. Pulling away from the younger boy I had to smile. Neville was completely flustered as he gave me a shy smile. “See you are special,” I whispered softly as someone knocked on the locked door.

“Mr. Weasley please bring yourself and Mr. Longbottom back to the living room so these boys and Mr. Longbottom may apologize to each other,” the most hated man in all of the wizarding world called causing a growl to escape from my lips. How dare that bastard!

“C-Charlie…” Neville squeaked as he shot me a look of concern.

“Sorry little one, that man just pushes the wrong buttons!” I growled, but once I saw my mates face I calmed, “but I am not mad at you I am angry at Albus Dumbledore’s holier than thou view on the world and how he places blame on those that are innocent. I refuse to allow you to take that blame for those idiots.”

**Percy’s P.O.V**

The moment Dumbledore entered the apartment I knew that there would be trouble. Snape had already left to talk to Neville’s grandmother about the incident so that left me and Oliver to deal with both Dumbledore and the Ravenclaw students.

“Good afternoon my boy,” Dumbledore greeted with fake kindness as he glared at my mate Oliver. His whole demeanor gave me chills, “Now where is Mr. Longbottom? We need to resolve this farce so that there kind boys can get back to their studies.”

“The tall red haired man pulled him towards that room,” one of the Ravenclaw boys replied before I had a chance to scoff at the ancient man.

“Thank you my boy,” Dumbledore stated as he started knocking on my brothers’ door, “Mr. Weasley please bring yourself and Mr. Longbottom back to the living room so these boys and Mr. Longbottom may apologize to each other.”

“What in the bloody name of magic herself does Neville have to apologize for?” Oliver growled as the bed room door clicked open and my brother and Neville stepped out.

“Why these boys have explained what had happened and are willing to apologize if Mr. Longbottom will apologize first,” Dumbledore stated calmly.

**Charlie’s P.O.V**

Apologize first? What was the old coot talking about? As soon as we had stepped into the room and heard that I almost blew, “He won’t be apologizing for anything.”

“Ah Charlie my boy; please come and sit so that we may get this over with quickly. You as well Neville,” Dumbledore called and waved us over to the living room. Neville shrunk behind me as we carefully stayed to the edge of the rooms’ entrance. “Good; now Neville please apologize to these nice boys so that we can all be on our way.”

“Yeah Longbottom apologize,” one of the Ravenclaw boys sneered.

“What does he have to apologize for? You are the ones that beat my grandson.” A strong female voice called from the door way. Standing there was Professor Snape and a very regal looking woman; neither of which looked the least bit impressed at the moment.


	10. chapter 9

_Also the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory   
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
**Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn’t not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who’s family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory’s.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry’s adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred  & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.   
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore’s creation with his mate. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore’s creation. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this:  Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _blah, blah._  

Elven Hero  
Chapter 9

**Neville’s P.O.V**

“G-Gran?’ I stuttered and moved away from my mate towards the woman who had raised me. After coming into my inheritance our relationship had drastically changed. No longer did she see me as my dad, and accepted the fact that I was sensitive to things in a far different way. I also learned more of my legacy as a submissive day walker.

“Hello Neville, are you feeling alright?” Augusta Longbottom asked softly as she pulled my into a tight hug. A safe and familiar warmth surrounded me allowing me to relax slightly, not completely though, but enough that some of the tension left my body.

“Ah Lady Augusta what brings you to Hogwarts this day,” Dumbledore asked in practiced innocence, causing almost every dominant in the room to growl. Charlie took a step towards us, but a sharp look from my Gran kept him where he was. The same couldn’t be said for the headmaster as he ignored the tense atmosphere of the room and came closer to us.

“I would stay were you are Dumbledore, I am very angry with you at this moment,” Augusta snapped as she turned to my potions professor, “now Severus what exactly has happened?”

**Godric’s P.O.V**

Blast that fool Dumbledore. How is it that he is the only one to ever realize our secret, and how was it that in his first year he had enough power to trap me and my mate in these magic suppressing prison.  For 100 years we have been stuck under the black lake and yet we were no closer to escaping this hell. The only thing that kept me sane was that he has not taken my precious angel out of my arms.

“Ric I feel dizzy,” Salazar whispered as one of the merpeople that was guarding our prison brought us food. Salazar my only light had in the last couple decades begun to weaken. He lost weight, his once beautiful silver wings had lost their glow as well as feathers had begun to fall out, and he was barely able to move most days. Unfortunately we were immortal and the only things that would end our suffering was our hearts being ripped from out chests and burned.

“I know love, but you must stay strong for me,” I whisper as I gently pull him into my lap, and start to feed my weakened mate, “I promise we will get out of here.”

**Charlie’s P.O.V**

Augusta Longbottom was a formidable woman when calm, but when she was mad it was terrifying. She gave Neville a soft look before pushing him back to me. She shot Dumbledore a scathing look before pushing him into the arm chair. He grunted as he landed but smartly kept his mouth shut.

“You listen here Albus Dumbledore! I will not stand to see any student with an inheritance that you deem to be ‘dark’ abused and mistreated. You will find yourself out of a job very soon as I am taking this incident to the board of governors and they will see to it that you are fired. Good now one more thing we are not average day walkers we are the royal family that rules over are whole kind. Submissives such as Neville are a treasure that is never to be harmed, so I demand an apology from everyone involved in his injuries, or I will be taking this to the ministry!” the head of the Longbottom house was a forced to be reckoned with, and I felt no pity for anyone who challenged her.

The three Ravenclaw boys, who up until now had been silent on the couch, decided that they had been ignored for long enough. The short blond, who had instigated the original assault, stood up. This caught my eye as an insult to lady Longbottom’s position. The boy sauntered over and without being addressed stated, “Lady Longbottom allow me to express my sincerest apologies for the incident, and all me to offer up the first challis of friendship with your grandson.”

“You speak lies Human,” Augusta sneered, “leave mine and my grandson’s presence.  Take your friends and headmaster with you and never come into his presence again or I will not be so tolerant.” The three boys and the headmaster tool the chance they were given and left in a hurry. The six remaining people convened in the living room, and I pulled my sweet mate into my lap. His Grandmother shot me an angry look that did not faze me. My mate was still frazzled, and I did not want him out of my sight at the moment.

“I am guessing that this man is your mate Neville,” Augusta asked diffusing the atmosphere in the room.

“Y-yes Gran this is m-my mate,” Neville whispered softly, but Lady Augusta just smiled.

“Well met, he will do well in protecting you. Now what is your name young man?” Augusta asked.

 “Charlie Weasley.”

“Well Charlie, can I expect you to properly take care of my Grandson?”

“Of course I will he will never be hurt again as long as I have a say. Dragon’s mate for life,” I stated pulling Neville closer to me.

**Draco’s P.O.V**

I smile and feed Harry another chocolate covered strawberry. The little elf seemed to love anything chocolate and I was more than happy to indulge him. After all the heartbreak Harry had suffered I had not the mind or wish to deny him any that he wants. Plus he completely adorable eating sweet’s, “another love?”

“M-maybe later,” he whispered and snuggled deeper into my side. He let a yawn slip past his lips just as the clock chimed 12. Just sitting here with Harry was blissful as it had been an incredibly long day.

“Let us go to bed love,” I whisper and effortlessly pick up my mate. Even though he was now eating proper food he was still extremely small, about the size of a third year. At first his size had worried me but Uncle Sev has fully explained it to me, and I took it in strides. Due to the abuse he had endured at the hands of those filthy Muggles he would never grow to his full size. Harry was also a submissive so he was small in general.

“Okay Dray,” Harry mumbled as I passed the entrance to my father’s chambers. The family wing of the Malfoy manner was compromised of 10 rooms in total. The master bedroom, my room, 2 other slightly smaller bedrooms, the nursery, the mistress room, the master bath, the smaller guest bath, the office, and a communal living area. Harry and I had just come from the communal living area and were headed to my room. This was rather unusual for an unbonded couple to be allowed to share a rom let alone a bed, however after much trial and error I had discovered that my little mate actually slept through the night if he had someone to hold him and keep the nightmares away.

“Let us go to bed _light heart,_ ” I whispered as we crawled into my large bed. Harry gave a nod before curling deeper under the soft comforter.  I laughed softly at my mate’s innocent display before shutting off the lights and following Harry to Morpheus’ call.

**Viktor’s P.O.V**

I stared at George as if he had grown a second head. Had I actually heard him right? “W-why would you w-want to b-bond to me?”

“I will say this as many times as you need me to; I love everything about you yet I just cannot see how to show you just how perfect you are. You are everything I could ever ask for in a mate. You are kind, loving, caring, and sensitive and you are not scared to voice your opinion. I couldn’t think of anyone else that completes me like you do. So Vika please bond with me. Let us spend the rest of our lives together.” George begged as tears flooded my eye. No one had ever been so gentle and kind with me. Usually people mock that I am a submissive because I do not look the part, but George didn’t care. He never made fun of my insecurities. He only showed me kindness and acceptance.

“Yes; I w-will bond w-with you,” I whispered softly, but George still heard me. His face lit up and me pulled me into a tight hug. He placed kisses on my neck and face, and all I could do was melt into his touch. It felt right as I this was always where I was meant to be and I couldn’t be happier.

**Percy’s P.O.V**

I giggled as Ollie kissed the top of my nose. We had just gotten back from a crisp stroll around the Hogwarts grounds. This was what I had missed about being with Ollie. He always tried to make me feel special and never forced me to be something I am not. He accepted that I was an introverted person and that it caused me to shy away from the spot light. He comforted me when work got to stressful, and simply held me to be close. With him I never had to be something I wasn’t.

“Do you  like that little Dragon?” Oliver whispered as he licked the shell of my ear. I shuddered and a little whimper left my lips. We hadn’t been intimate since our seventh year, and the notion scared me but comforted me to know Ollie still wanted me in that sense.

“O-ollie… please I need you so much,” I moaned and leaned into the keepers touch. Oliver froze at my words before pulling me into his arms, picking me up, and all but sprinting to our bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

“Are you sure you are ready for this Percy. It is a big step,” Oliver whispered and I realised how lucky I was to have him in my life.

**Oliver’s P.O.V**

“Take me,” Percy whispered and it sent fire through my veins. I needed not to be told twice. I attacked Percy’s neck; laying kisses and small bite marks in my wake. I nibbled my way up to his lips and sealed them in a passionate kiss cutting off the beautiful moans coming from the perfect submissive beneath me. Carefully I opened the button down shirt he wore and ran my hand down his chest; brushing over his now pebbled nipples causing him to arch off the bed.

“Do you like that love?” I asked releasing his now swollen lips. Percy was too far gone at this point so all I got was a small nod. I smile and said, “Good the night is only starting.”


	11. chapter 10

_Also the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory   
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
**Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn’t not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who’s family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory’s.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry’s adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred  & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.   
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore’s creation with his mate. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore’s creation. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this:  Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _blah, blah._  

Elven Hero  
Chapter 10

**Blaise’s P.O.V**

I sighed as another blast of wind swirled around me. My heart aches to have the same kind of love that Draco and Harry shared. I only wished to have someone hold me after a bad day, to have someone whisper sweet nothing in my ear, to have someone that I could trust with my whole life. As a demi-god I was forever looking over my shoulder waiting for a monster or creature to sneak up on me and end me. I knew I was not expected to live past my 3rd year, and the fact that my own father was Hades mean that I attract monsters to myself even worse than a normal demi-god. I had already come to accept this fact, and I knew I was lucky to have lived this long.

“Well, well look what we have here,” a gravelly voice stated as a freezing cold hand on my shoulder pushed me to the ground, ripping my shirt. How could I have been so stupid as to let my guard down around the forbidden forest, “I think I can have some fun before I spill your guts, especially since you have such a delicious body! It would be a waste not to indulge myself.”

“Please no! Anything but that,” I whimper and try to scurry away, but his grip is to strong. A second hand is placed on the small of my back, but it doesn’t stay there long/ the monster slid his hand down to the top of my pants, and with one swift pull my pants and underwear had been ripped off. The monster released my shoulders and sat on my back. He spread my cheeks and I cringed as I felt something wet prod my entrance. No. No. No. This can’t happen. “Don’t please! I don’t want this! I’m begging you don’t do this!” I screamed tears streaming down my face.

“I would get off him!” A voice growled causing me to look up at the most handsome person I had ever scene.

**Regulus’ P.O.V**

I watched as my little mate wandered closer to the forbidden forest. He seemed so depressed tonight, but surely he would not be foolish to move closer to the dangers that lurked in those woods at night. Unfortunately he was too distracted by his thoughts tonight to realise how close he was to the evil that made its home there. Suddenly a shadowed figure jumped the boy pushing him to the ground and ripping off his pants. I quickly shifted to my human form just as my mate screamed, “Don’t please! I don’t want this! I’m begging you don’t do this!”

Those words horrified me and I was in front of him growling within seconds, “I would get off him!”

My mate gasped as he looked up at me before cringing. Looking past his beautiful eyes I noticed the shadowed figure had entered the boy with one of his filthy fingers. The bastard flashed me a smirk and said, “Now why would I do that when he is one of the tightest sluts I have ever met! I bet he will moan beautifully!”

“Big mistake!” I growled moving closer faster than he could react I grabbed the figure by his neck and threw him out of my way snapping his neck in the process. Unfortunately this caused his fingers to be ripped out of my mates’ entrance and my little one to scream. I wrapped my little one in a tight hug as I whispered calming, loving word as my natural magic healed any of the injuries the poor boy had. “Be calm my mate I bust move you, but it might hurt.”

“O-okay,” the boy stuttered softly as I called upon my abilities as phoenix to teleport us to safety. It was much safer then apparition; and it would still hurt slightly, but it was better to get him to a safer environment than allow him to remain in these creatures reach.

**Salazar’s P.O.V**

“G-Godric, please just sit down,” I pleaded. My body had begun to grow even weaker which caused my mate to worry even more.

“I am sorry my angel I am only concerned with your health.” Godric pulled me into his lap as he placed a kiss to my cheek, and pressed his face to my neck. The warm arm he blew onto my skin felt good against my cold skin as I made me long to feel the sun and fresh air. We would have still been at Hogwarts helping those that needed it if it weren’t for Albus Dumbledore catching us in his first year.

“It is alright my reaper,” I whisper as the doors to our cell are opened but it is not our normal cruel and grotesque jailers that enter, but a shadowed figure. He swept forward until he was right in front of us. Godric immediately placed himself between me and the unknown figure.

“Calm down my servant,” the figured drawled as his black cloak changed to reveal Greek armour.

“L-Lord Hades!” Godric stuttered causing me to gasp. What did one of the most powerful entities in the world want with us?

“I am sorry it took so long to find you, but now I need your help.” Hades moved closer to the two of us and placed a hand on each of our shoulders as he teleported us out of our prison and to his own domain of the underworld. The king of the dead sat on his throne with a worried expression, “my son, Blaise, is a student at Hogwarts and I fear that he may be imprisoned or worse killed for his powers. I need you to reclaim your school to insure not only his safety but all the students’ safety.”

“Lord Hades you have our word that your son will be protected.” I stated softly to the distraught father.

“Thank you,” he whispered in relief as Godric wrapped his arms around me, knowing all too well the sting of losing a child. We would do everything in our power to ensure this child stayed safe.

**Blaise’s P.O.V**

I felt like I was floating. My body was completely weightless. No pain, no fear, just peace. I was a strange sensation but rather pleasing. Most of my life was spent fearing that I would die any second from an attack so these new feelings were amazing, but how was it happening. Children of hades never felt this.

“Time to wake up my little one,” a voice whispered as the weightless feeling left, but the fear didn’t return. “That’s it little one open your eyes.”

I did as the voice suggested but the light immediately hurt my eyes, “Ugh…. T-to bright…” I whisper softly shutting my eyes.

**Regulus’ P.O.V**

I chuckled at my little mates’ reaction, but dimmed the lights as he had asked. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes opened and they took away my breathe. They held such innocence, but fear. It was something that I didn’t like to see but I understood it came with the nature of what he was. “Hello my little mate. My name is Regulus Black.”

“M-mate?” the boy stuttered.

“Yes my mate the only one that can complete my soul. May I know your name?” I ask softly.

“B-Blaise Zabini,” Blaise stuttered cutely. The boy was just so precious; how anyone could hurt him is beyond me.

“Well Blaise I am pleased to finally meet you and I wish to welcome you to the black Manor,” I stated grandly taking Blaise’s soft hands in my own, “I will not pressure you to stay her, but I wish to at least be able to get to know you my mate.”

“O-okay.”

“Thank you my little one,” I whisper and pull Blaise into a hug, he didn’t struggle but I could still feel him tense. I vow to protect him and never allow another soul to harm my precious mate.

**Harry’s P.O.V**

It was two weeks until the final task, and the atmosphere was extremely tense. Dumbledore, at every chance he got, was casually insulting the foreign schools on how they were creating death eaters and were considered dark schools. The other heads however were not taking it; they could always be seen glaring or arguing with our headmaster. It was truly a sight unbecoming of the host school. Hogwarts herself was ever showing its disappointment. Our local Poltergeist, Peeves, was causing more mayhem than usual. The stairs seemed to go crazy whenever the headmaster was on them. All of the sudden there was a loud crash as the massive doors of the great hall were blasted open.

“What was that?” Theo asked as he and Draco moved closer to me. It wasn’t until Draco took my hand did I realise I was trembling.

“ALBUS DUMBLERDORE! GET OFF MY THRONE!” was bellowed as two imposing figures entered the great hall. The taller of the two was a mass of Muscle. He had shaggy, long brown hair that was tied back with a deep red ribbon, and startling black eyes. He wore old fashioned robes that looked something like a knight would wear, and a giant Scythe was strapped to his back. The other man had loose flowing black hair, piercing green eyes, and Greek inspired robes. His body was surrounded by an ethereal glow almost as if he came down from heaven itself.

“Who would you be; and how did you get into my school?” Dumbledore asked grandfatherly twinkle gone from his eyes.

“Do not treat me like a child you fool. And this is not your school,” The man with the scythe sneered.

“As I asked who are you?” Dumbledore seethed his normal composure gone. I was shocked I have never seen the normally calm man so frazzled.

“Very well if you wish to play dumb than fine. I am Godric Gryffindor, immortal grim reaper, servant of Hade lord of death, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Behind me is my mate Salazar Slytherin, High mage, Guardian angel, servant of Hades Lord of death, and one of the four founders of Hogwarts. You Albus Dumbledore are hereby excommunicated and banned from ever stepping foot in these sacred halls again. SO IT IS SAID SO MOTE IT BE!” Godric bellowed as Dumbledore began to glow. I was in awe as the ex1headmaster disappeared from the great hall. In Dumbledore’s place stood a glowing woman who was bowing to the two men, “you are now free Great Lady, and in place of the last headmaster I place Pomona Sprout as acting Headmistress Minerva McGonagall will remain as deputy headmistress. I and my mate will remain her to see all changes that are made will be for the benefit and safety of the students.”

“I accept your terms Sir Godric and I accept Lady Sprout as my headmistress,” the glowing woman stated her voice soft like a chime, before disappearing. The great hall was completely silent; and I was having a hard time believing what had just happened. Was Dumbledore truly gone?

**Blaise’s P.O.V**

Regulus had been a perfect gentleman. I had been with him since the night before and I had been what could only be called as extremely pampered. It was so different to be treated so kindly, after so many years of protecting myself it felt nice to be able to rely on someone without fear of betrayal.

“Come my little one we must return you to Hogwarts,” Regulus stated softly sounding sad.

“W-will you stay with m-me?” I asked uncharacteristically timid.

“W-what?”

“I-I just met y-you, and I d-don’t want to be s-separated yet…”

 “Of course Blaise, I will always be with you.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes my mate I would never leave you.”

“T-Thank you!” I exclaimed jumping in Regulus’ arms.  His arms were like my safe haven, and I could stay there forever, but sadly Regulus pulled away and offered me his hand. I gently placed my own smaller one in his large strong hand, and a bright light surrounded us. I closed my eyes as I felt a slight pull on my naval. A chuckle caused me to open my eyes to see that we were in the Hogwarts court yard, and it was night.

“You are too cute my little one.” Regulus chuckled.

“S-shove off,” I mumbled blushing.

“Come love let us go have some fun,” Regulus whispered and pulled me down the corridor towards the great hall. The doors seem to have been blown open and the hall was silent.

**Author’s P.O.V**

As soon as Blaise stepped into the hall everyone seemed to find their voice. Students began yelling and swearing causing the professors to yell for order as Blaise begins to back up shaking. Regulus flashes his mate a look of concern before bellowing. “EVERYONE SHUT UP!”

“R-Regulus?” McGonagall stuttered in disbelief as the hall went quiet.

“Hello Professor, I am sorry about the yelling but you were scaring m mate,” Regulus explained as he pulled Blaise into his arms, “now then what is going on here?”

“A change in staff if you will allow me to, I will explain everything. I am Salazar Slytherin, Blaise’s Guardian Angel. Your father charged me and my mate with the duty of protecting you and this school. We could not accomplish this with Dumbledore still in power as headmaster so using an old Law my mate created, we excommunicated him and Lady Sprout has taken his place,” Salazar started moving close to Blaise.

“F-Father sent you?” Blaise stuttered in shock.

“Yes and Lord Hades wishes for you to know how proud he is of you.” Godric stated a tear slipping down Blaise’s cheek.

“R-really? He is p-proud of me?” the young boy stuttered more tears escaping his eyes.

“Of course he is love. Who wouldn’t be proud of you,” Regulus stated kissing Blaise on the Cheek, causing the dam to finally break as Blaise was crying quietly tears of happiness.

“Thank you.” Salazar whispered to Regulus who held Blaise.

“Not a problem Lord Slytherin as I am only telling the truth,” Regulus stated.

“Attention Students; please return to you houses for the night,” McGonagall called, “except for you Mr. Zabini.”

“Y-Yes Professor…?” Blaise stuttered as the last of the students left the hall; leaving only Blaise, Regulus, Godric, Salazar, and the other professors remain.

“Are you Alright Blaise you were gone the whole day?” the newly appointed Headmistress, Pomona Sprout, asked.

“I am alright Professor Sprout I was with my Mate…” Blaise replied blushing at the mention of Regulus.

“Why exactly were you gone?” Mad-eye asked in suspicion, “what are ye’ planning boy!”

“Alastor! Stop that or you will be removed.” McGonagall snapped and the mad teacher backed off muttering under his breath. “Now Mr. Black how on earth are you alive.”

“Ah that; you see in my family all males have the ability to becomes a Phoenix. It allowed me to survive when Voldemort tried to kill me. I have been hiding in the forbidden forest for the last four years watching over Blaise. I had to reveal myself as a hooded creature attacked my little mate.  To ensure he healed properly, not that I doubt Madame Pomphrey’s abilities, I moved him to the black Manor,” Regulus explained holding Blaise close to him.

“Are you alright Blaise? Can you tell me what your Attacker did?” Severus asked in a rare display of his affection for his snakes.

“H-he tried to r…” that was as far as Blaise got before hiding his face against Regulus’ chest.

“Please tell me he did not succeed?” Godric asked slightly panicked.

“No I stopped him in time but that is why we were away for the day,” Regulus stated not missing a beat.

“Thank Hades,” Godric sighed in relief.

“Now that we know you are safe Blaise; Regulus we need to ask you something. I would like for you to join our staff as our new Professor of Herbology,” The headmistress asked with a hopeful look on her face.

**Regulus’ P.O.V**

Me a Professor? Would that even be possible, “Are you serious?”

“Very. You had outstanding marks in my course, and I cannot think of any reason for you not to be able to be a teacher. Please Regulus I know this is a big decision, but we need a Herbology Professor,” Professor Sprout almost begged looking at me with pleasing eyes.

“B-but surely there is someone more qualifies?” I argued how I could become a teacher when I had no experience.

“None that we can contact on such short notice, besides you were planning to stay with Blaise as a phoenix were you not? If you take the job you would be given a teacher’s apartment then you can stay at Hogwarts as a human,” McGonagall stated giving me a cunning look.

“Fine,” I said after thinking of what she had said, “but on one condition.”

“What is this condition?” Severus asked in suspicion.

“Blaise will be moved into the apartment with me so that I may protect my mate,” I stated simply

“Very well,” the headmistress sighed, “I am reluctant, but I will consent as I feel it is best for Blaise to remain with you,” Sprout stated and told us all that we were allowed to leave and that my room would be ready by tomorrow. Blaise gave me a small smile as he pulled me along to the Slytherin Common rooms for the night.


	12. chapter 11

_Also the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory   
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
**Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn’t not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who’s family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory’s.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry’s adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred  & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.   
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore’s creation with his mate. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore’s creation. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this:  Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _blah, blah._  

Elven Hero  
Chapter 11

Draco’s P.O.V

( **2 weeks later** )

It was finally here. The final task was happening, and I hated it. Harry was in that maze and I could do nothing at all to protect my beautiful mate. He was there fighting and facing something no one our age should ever face. The only good thing that has come out of the damned tournament was the bonds that had been formed and the allies gained that and seeing Harry so happy at the yule ball.

**(Flashback)**

“Champions please line up Oldest to Youngest,” McGonagall ordered as I pulled Harry into line with the rest of the Champions. It was rather amusing to see the other Champions and there dates. Viktor was, of course, being escorted by his mate George; both of them dressed in very pristine and tastefully. Viktor, in the Durmstrang formal clothes, and George sporting a crisp new emerald Green set of formal robes. Fleur was hanging off the arm of one of Viktor’s schoolmates and childhood friends, Nikolia the crown prince of Bulgaria. The French Vella dressed in a beautiful silver sheath dress, Nikolia also in the Durmstrang formal robes, but the crest of Bulgaria on the breast pocket of his robes to signify the position he held. Now probably the most surprising couple had to be Cedric and my younger cousin Luna Lovegood. Cedric in a normal pair of black dress robes well my cousin had chosen to keep her eclectic style. She wore a light pink knee length dress with flower details, white muggle leggings and her handmade radish earing and bottle cap necklace. The most dazzling person in the hall in my opinion was my mate who had in hope of not clashing with his brilliant green eyes, had allowed me to pick out and purchase his robes for him. Harry was dressed in perfectly tailored jet black submissive robes with the Malfoy crest displayed on the front pocket; they in fact matched mine perfectly.

“Will you allow me this dance my mate?” I asked teasingly as gave him a small bow. Harry giggled and nodded just as the music began to play. I pulled him close as the Champions began the first Waltz. We proceeded to dance the night away just enjoying the others company.

( **Flashback over** )

Suddenly red sparks shot out of the maze as my heart stopped. Harry was in trouble I just knew it.

**George’s P.O.V**

I squeezed Fred’s hand tightly as those red sparks came from the maze. Viktor my sweet shy mate was in there possibly fighting for his life and I could do nothing. No one should ever have to risk their life for entertainment.   It was barbaric and cruel. Viktor had only entered to make his parents happy; he didn’t care about eternal glory or the prize money. All I can do is hope, nut it crushes my heart to let him be in danger.

**Harry’s P.O.V**

**(In the Maze)**

I had just shot up Fleur’s sparks and was running away from the area like a blind man. This was a nerve racking game; it was a complete death sentence, turn’s right. I needed to find Cedric and Viktor, Turn’s left. We could all get the cup and share eternal glory, Duck. Then this whole thing would be over and we all could win.

“Harry!” a heavily accented voice called. Turning around I found Viktor running towards me. I took off sprinting towards my fellow Submissive and crashed into him my arms wrapping around his neck. Viktor’s arms wrapped around me, both of us breathing heavily. “I am so glad I found you. The cup, I found it, but it has the same magic signature as a portkey…”

“What, but they said to send up green sparks when we found it,” I state feeling scared.

 “I know, come we must find Cedric before it is too late,” Viktor states as we both begin running again eventually ending up near the cup again. Beside the cup was Cedric a dazed and confused look on his face.

“Cedric?” I called trying to get me adopted brother’s attention. Cedric turned towards us and lifted his wand.

“Stupify!” Cedric bellowed as a flash of light left his wand and struck Viktor in the chest sending the Bulgarian flying back unconscious.

“Cedric what are you doing!” I exclaimed in surprise as he grabbed my arm and shoved me into the cup. I felt a hook on my naval and suddenly I was no longer in the maze. The world started spinning and I landed hard on a cement pad. Looking up I noticed the graveyard and paled. Why was I in a graveyard?

“Hello Potter!” a voice spat as I was pulled to face mad-eye, “How are you today Potter? I apologize about the abrupt departure, but I promise you will have the best seat in the house,” with that said I was slammed against the grave stone as the statues scythe came down trapping me tightly against the it.

“W-what, No! Let me go!” I try to struggle as Mad-eye features started to morph and I was no longer looking at my defense teacher, “w-who are you..?”

“Come Wormtail!” the new man shouted as Peter Pettigrew came forward with a shrivelled body. My curiosity doubled as Pettigrew placed the body on the ground and a large cauldron came into view.

“Bone of the father, unwillingly given.” He picks up a bone at the foot of the grave and drops it into the cauldron, “Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed.” He grabs a knife and screams as he cuts off his own hand the severed appendage falling into the mixture. He then turns to me a maniacal smile on his face as he stalks over and grabs my arm tightly cutting it deep well sneering, “Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken!” he drops the crimson liquid into the cauldron before grabbing the body. He drops it and screams, “The Dark Lord shall rise again!”

**Lord Voldemort’s P.O.V**

I felt pain throughout my whole body; then nothing. I actually felt nothing, “my lord can you open your eyes?”

“I believe I can,” I state as I open my eyes and blink. A graveyard? Why were we here? I look around and notice a bleeding Harry Potter trapped against my father’s grave. Why does this not please me? He is the reason for my defeat, and yet I cannot seem to despise him as I had in the past. His whole demeanor changed, and now he just seemed so meek.

“w-welcome back m-my lord,” Wormtail stutter and I shot him a look of disgust. Out of all my followers he was the one I hated the most.

“Leave.” I growled as Barty grabbed the rat and pulling him back to the house. This left me alone with the Potter boy; who was staring at me with large green doe like eyes. “Hello Potter.”

“P-please let m-me go…” the boy whimpered as I moved closer to him.

“Now why would I do that? I have the person that ruined everything completely at my mercy. Tell me Potter has something changed about you?” I asked as the boy squirmed.

“E-Elf…” the boy stuttered as I froze. An elf, but that would mean one of his parents had elf blood or was an elf themselves. It was one of the worst offences in the magical world to kill an elf, a being of complete purity. Snapping my fingers the boy was released as he fell into my arms; he squirmed slightly but still and tensed.

“I am sorry Harry,” I whispered uncharacteristically soft. It was shocking but I knew magic law. One could not do harm to an elfling, physical or magical, without one’s own magic core turning on them. An adult elf was different as they already had a taint on them, but an elfling was still so pure. To harm Harry now would be completely disastrous.

“W-what?” The young boy stuttered softly in relief as I sat him down onto the ground.

“I did not realise what you were little elfling, though I should have.”

“W-why would you realise what I am?”

“Elves always recognize their brethren, but I was too blinded by hatred to see the elfling in front of my own eyes.”

“Brethren?” Harry asked tilting his head innocently

“Ah so you caught that. Yes I am a dark elf. My people, elfling, do not normally join wizard society. However I was raised by muggles in an orphanage, so I am more integrated into this world. Tell me Harry what kind of elf are you?” I asked genuinely curious.

“A water elf sir,” he whispers smiling shyly as my eyes go wide a bond forming between us. I watch as Harry gasps, “W-what was that…?”

“Do not fear young one, it seems magic has blessed you today. She has formed a bond between us, one of family,” I say gently the boys eyes widening, “I will never hurt you again Harry, and I will always be here to guide and protect you.”

The young elf nods before in a surprising move hugging me around my waist and burying his face against my chest. I look down at him a run a pale hand threw his hair.

**Author’s P.O.V**

Voldemort and Harry continued to talk for a while longer before Peter decided to try and check on him. The rat like man did not make it very close before being placed in a full body binding spell. “Are you sure about this?” Harry ask shyly looking up at his new surrogate.

“Yes I have done enough damage to your life and you need your Godfather.” Voldemort patted the boy’s hair before levitating both Wormtail and the cup closer. Harry shot the red eyed man a soft shy smile, before grabbing Wormtails coat firmly and touching the cup. The two disappeared from the graveyard and only Voldemort was left standing there. He turned and looked at his father’s grave before smiling, “you have gained an ally today, and I swear on magic herself to guide and protect you elfling.”

**THE END!**

**Please tell me what you think, and fear not there is more of this story to come.**


End file.
